A verdadeira Perfeição
by kairigirl16
Summary: Tudo comecou com um sonho, ele mesmo não esperava que não passasse disso até ver que podia ser realidade, e foi esse simples sonho que fez toda historia tomar um rumo diferente e talvez decisivo. CONTÉM SPOILER!A historia tem inicio do epi 14 p/ frente!
1. Todo sonho tem um pouco de realidade

**Escrevi essa fic + pq conta da falta de historias sobre esse casal, q na minha opniao e um dos mais fofos e merecia uma maior atençao xD**

**Soul eater não pertence a mim! (Só p/ lembrar x.x)**

**Boa leitura e desculpem os erros**

**A T E N Ç Ã O: **

**OBS: Escritas em itálico sem aspas é Kid narrando!**

**OBS2: Contém Spoiler, porém a historia se volta completamente para Kid e MAka onde praticamente tudo muda no decorrer!**

**OBS3: A historia começa a partir do epi 14 do anime! Então é necessario que vc pelo menos tenha visto o anime a partir dai x.x**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Todo sonho tem um pouco de realidade**

"_Você vê a alma em mim? Quanta perfeição consegue ver com os seus olhos?" Eles se mexiam de uma forma deixando a falta de som soada pela voz dela se quer fazer falta no qual de uma frase para outra mordia o inferior o molhando, o ar quente sim era algo que eu não me esqueceria, acabei desviando o olhar para o chão em uma vista embaçada de um vestido branco, a necessidade de fita-los com melhor atenção fez meus olhos voltarem para aquela parte tão chamativa, eu não via o resto de seu rosto, madeixas de fios sedosos caiam sobre uma parte deixando o rosto mais arredondado mesmo eu não enxergando nada além das mexas próximas a boca, algo me impedia de levantar por completo talvez uma de suas mãos branquiadas como porcelana em meu ombro... "Simetria perfeita" disse para aquele ser a minha frente que abriu um sorriso mostrando a perfeição de qualquer movimento que fizesse, os lábios mais simétricos que já vi, uma cor rosada única o inferior pouco mais rechonchudo que o de cima formando um par perfeito com o de cima...Ela parecia chamar meu nome...Até mesmo um nome tão assimétrico quanto o meu ficava magnífico naqueles lábios que não ousava soltar nenhuma sonoridade._

_Aos poucos parecia ficar distante, com o som mais claro, era sim o meu nome, e embora ela mexesse os lábios no mesmo movimento o vocal parecia não pertencer a si...Tentei correr atrás, mas a garota já não era alcançável..._

_Acorda Kid!_Gritou uma voz feminina batendo na porta._ Anda logo ou vamos perder a prova Kid!_Insistia a Lizz junto à irmã do lado de fora que ria sem motivo, acordou sonolento ainda esperando que o devaneio voltasse com toda força que começou, vendo que seria em vão se levantou apressado e bastante zangado.

_Eu já ouvi!_Respondeu abrindo a porta e fechando no mesmo instante após dizer a aquelas que ficaram surpresa com o mau humor. Pulou na cama novamente se enfiando por debaixo da coberta cerrando os olhos com força esperando o sono e o sonho voltarem. _Vamos durma logo, só mais um pouquinho! Só quero ver só mais uma vez!_ Choramingou em vão, não vindo nem o sono nem o sonho.

Se arrumou como de costume, e também seu quarto tudo de forma simetricamente até nos mínimos detalhes, já sabendo da mania obsessiva do artesão Lizz acordava o garoto umas duas horas antes do horário certo, do contrário se atrasaria como no primeiro dia.

Ainda que procurasse erros em todo lugar pela casa do qual poderia estar fora da sua posição correta a única coisa que deveria estar no seu devido lugar e não permanecia era sua mente que voava entre lembranças quase vagas de um sonho repentinamente diferente de todos, _Absolutamente perfeito_ imaginava ele se dirigindo a saída, sua falta de atenção sem a rotineira maluquice de vasculhar até o menor dos riscos do chão fez uma de suas parceiras acharem sua atitude de certa forma estranha, mas deixou passar esperando que mais tarde não caísse em si no meio da prova dando um de seus costumeiros chiliques para voltar a casa e fazer a ronda toda novamente.

_Simetria perfeita... _Murmurou saindo da casa com as mãos no bolso, nem se quer falava da casa e sim do sonho.

_Isso é um recorde, uma hora e meia? Antes de ontem gastou quase três._Falou a mais alta a fim de chamar a atenção do garoto "O que tem que fazer faça logo" Cogitava ela com o olhar descrençado de sempre.

_Acho que ele nem ouviu onee-chan!_Tomou a frente a loira rindo do mirar distante do artesão.

_Vamos á escola!_Recobrou a postura ao ouvir suas armas passar a mão frente ao seu rosto.

_Você está esquisito... _Lizz e a irmã o seguiram para a escola, tinham uma super prova teórica para fazer. Death the Kid não estava dando a mínima para aquele teste, preferia observar suas obras do que pensar sobre isso., embora nesse momento outra coisa lhe tomava por completo sua mente. _Simetria perfeita_ repetia incontáveis vezes encantado com o pouco que viu até mesmo as mexas em sua mente faziam par perfeito com a outra, mas aqueles lábios rosados... Em qualquer movimento com certeza continuariam simétricos _Será que existe alguém que seja dono de tamanha perfeição?_ Cogitou por último antes de forçar sua imaginação a pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse simetria ou sonho.

_Não conheço ninguém que use vestido branco... Talvez se realmente tiver alguém pode não ser desse colégio, provavelmente não é...Eu teria percebido um sorriso simétrico! Sim com certeza notaria tal perfeição! Deixe disso Death the Kid não foi mais do que um sonho... Hum... _Estava obcecado, toda garota que passava por ele o rapaz de três listras brancas no cabelo ousava se aproximar ao máximo averiguando a textura e o jeito de seus lábios, agora sim Lizz teve certeza que havia algo de estranho com ele.

_Você quer parar! Está assustando as pessoas!_Cochichou pra ele puxando para um canto sorrindo sem graça para os outros alunos. Ele apertou a bochecha dela e também analisou atentamente.

_Não, eles eram menores!_Pensou alto.

_O que? O que droga você está procurando?_Os olhos de seu artesão brilhavam agora com intensidade, como se fosse novamente falar sobre a arte da simetria.

_Ohh os...

_Com licença..._Uma voz doce feminina se aproximou dos três que já estavam frente á porta da sala._Vocês viram o Black Star?_Perguntou Tsubaki com um ar aflito, o que não impediu o garoto de analisar bem a boca da jovem que se afastou um pouco.

_Para com isso!_Brigou a mais alta novamente com Kid._Não vimos não, chegamos agora então não sabemos mesmo..._Respondeu tentando ser educada com a moça que sorriu sem jeito e entrou na sala.

_Cheios demais!_Entrou na sala sem demoras ou ouvir sua parceira lhe xingar de maluco.

Black Star já estava lá dentro, pendurado e todo espancado na parede, Sid-sensei contou que por tentar roubar o exame e que obviamente falhou tendo sua lição. Enquanto uma parte estava preocupada com o teste, outros preocupados em colar e outros em pelo menos passar, o filho do diretor mal olhava ao seu redor, quando a prova foi entregue a virou onde não tinha nada escrito forçou sua mente e seu dom para desenhar.

Do outro lado da sala estava uma menina que estava visivelmente concentrada e preocupada se acertava ou não as questões, depois de quase virar noites estudando algo tinha que sair da sua cabeça. Talvez no fundo passar com uma posição privilegiada no teste amenizasse a culpa de acontecimentos passados, sua inteligência podia compensar um pouco da sua falta de força. Sua atenção foi desviada ao ver sua arma ser pega por cola e ter que fazer a prova de cueca _"Idiota"_ pensou o vendo voltar para seu lugar. Sua atenção mudou de foco, o que antes mirava um imbecil pego por cola agora mirava um certo menino de três listras brancas no cabelo que parecia fazer algo extremamente importante e que precisava de uma analise profunda, por de segundo em segundo ele parava e fitava o papel _"Ele está mesmo levando a sério...Filho de quem é, não sei se vou conseguir supera-lo"_ Cogitou nesse curto relapso que teve voltando sua concentração para o exame. Lizz até tentava fazer, mas o curto conhecimento a impedia de responder corretamente, Patty estava na mesma onda que seu artesão, só que diferente fazia uma girafa.

_O que você está fazendo?_Sussurrou Soul para Kid que não desperdiçou seu tempo voltando seu olhar para o rapaz de cueca.

_Não me interrompa!_Cochichou de volta cometendo um pequeno erro em um canto do desenho._Olha o que você me fez fazer..._Tentou apagar o desenho que estava quase perfeito ao seu ver.

_Que porra é essa?

_A perfeição!_Respondeu quase chorando de emoção, pobrezinho antes não estivesse chorando e apagando ao mesmo tempo no cuidado que tomava a gota de lágrima caiu no papel o tornando frágil e em seguida rasgando ao meio a prova. Sentiu um nó em seu estômago, enquanto seu chão sumia de sua vista se levantou desesperado soltando um último grito enquanto o desespero o fazia perder a consciência e desmaiar ali mesmo na sala.

_Sensei...Acho que o Kid morreu!_Disse o albino espantado _"Maluco"._

_Deixa ele!_Revidou o zumbi sem preocupação.

A tensão sobre aquela turma aumentou quando o professor anunciou trinta segundos para que o tempo do exame se terminasse. Lizz já não estava atenta à prova, Patty terminara a girafa que fez com a prova, Kid continuava desmaiado e Tsubaki fazia o que podia, Maka dava uma última revisão nas respostas e Soul se viu perdido, não tinha respondido nada. A primeira posição quase parecia obvia, mesmo que tivesse dois dispostos a competir com fervor tal lugar no rank.

Liberaram os alunos para um tempo livre enquanto corrigiam e montavam o quadro do resultado. As irmãs Thompson sentaram perto do parceiro que agora parecia depressivo por conta do desenho _"Não devia nem estar desenhando"_Cogitou a mais velha tentando com a ajuda da irmã animar o garoto.

_O que tinha de tão importante nesse desenho?_Perguntou Patty inocente, ele cerrou os olhos com a imagem do curto momento, sentia se estranho com aquela lembrança, como se o momento fosse mais do que admiração de uma arte, a respiração ofegante, o estômago agindo de forma estranha...Ele não sabia responder aquela questão nem pra si mesmo.

_Não vamos perder tempo com isso, independente do resultado do exame... Que por sinal não me importa nem um pouco, vamos embora!__Dessa vez acho que exagerei mesmo..._Repreendeu a si avistando o papel rasgado com desenho borrado.

_Você que sabe..._Falou Lizz sem muito interesse, Kid não era alguém que escondia coisas importantes e se não contou é porque não era grande coisa a seu ver, além disso também não ligava pro resultado, seguiram seu caminho para a saída.

Os boatos sobre o resultado que não tinha muito tempo que saíra já tinha se iniciado, ao que ouviram Maka conseguiu ficar no primeiro lugar e Oxford ficou com o segundo. Eles se entreolharam surpresos, sabiam que a filha de Spirit era uma intelectual, porém não a nível superior. A avistaram de longe com um olhar incrédulo para o quadro de resultados, apesar de toda preparação ela mesma não acreditava muito sobre sua posição ali.

_Quem diria hein?_Comentou a mais alta chamando atenção da menina de marias-chiquinhas.

_Meus parabéns!_Disse Patty batendo palmas com um enorme sorriso.

_Meus cumprimentos..._Completou Kid para não ficar sendo o único sem dizer nada a garota que até agora continuava com o olhar fixo no quadro mais ouvindo atentamente aqueles que a felicitaram. Com movimentos um pouco lentos abaixou o rosto olhando o chão e logo após fitou os recentes amigos com um sorriso gratificante, estava feliz por ter conseguido e também por não chegarem como seu parceiro idiota dizendo _"Sua nerd!"_. Sem dizer nada e com apenas um sorriso singelo balançou a cabeça agradecendo e logo em seguida seguiu seu caminho juntando as mãos por trás.

_Sortuda!_Murmurou a mais velha com seu jeito descrençado._Vamos Kid!_Chamou o parceiro que permaneceu estático sem qualquer expressão.

_É idêntico! É perfeito! É simetria perfeita! É arte! É ela!Não era só um sonho, ela existe e estava do meu lado esse tempo todo! Eu não acredito que deixei algo tão magnífico passar despercebido dessa maneira! Eu sou um porco imundo mesmo, nem sou digno de presenciar tamanha perfeição! Mas...Mas...Mas...O que afinal isso quer dizer? O que EU vou fazer?_

Sem uma resposta conclusiva permaneceu lá até a menina sumir da sua vista, tentou depois correr atrás, porém ela não estava mais no colégio, mesmo em dúvida ou sem a menor idéia do que tudo significava, Death the Kid acreditava fortemente que tudo tinha alguma relação, mas talvez apesar de todo seu conhecimento ele não compreendia ainda o inicio de um sentimento completamente incerto surgindo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom espero que tenham gostado, nao sei quando posto o proximo D:<strong>  
><strong>Se ficou merecedor de um review deixe um e se por acaso nao, escreva mesmo assim sua critica!<strong>

**OBS: Acho q não preciso avisar q a historia visa Kid e Maka, então não esperem romance da parte de Maka x Soul! **

**Bjuss e até o proximo ;D**


	2. Um quarteto nada simétrico

**Muito bem, tentei ser mais clara nesse quando mudo de narrador na historia, se ainda sim tiver confuso no proximo coloco o pov antes x.x**  
><strong>LEMBREM-SE Q ITALICO SEM ASPAS É SEMPRE NARRADO POR KID!<strong>  
><strong>Agradeço aos reviews!<strong>  
><strong>Boa leitura e desculpem os erros!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Um quarteto nada simétrico**

O dia havia chegado na Death city, mas já tinha um bom tempo que uma certa artesã de cabelos claros estava acordada.

"_É a terceira vez nessa semana... Acho que já estou começando a ficar com olheiras, se ao menos eu pudesse esquecer...Não! Eu não posso esquecer, não sei do que estou reclamando quem saiu ferida daquela luta não fui eu, mas o que eu posso fazer? Como eu posso ficar mais forte? Se eu tivesse alguém que me guiasse..Eu pediria ao meu pai...Ehrn péssima idéia!"_

Maka terminava de se vestir, com a expressão tristonha com as lembranças de sua última luta. Do jeito que estava era difícil até encará-lo, e continuaria sendo até o momento em que sentisse forte o suficiente para derrotar quem fosse, sem que ele se machucasse. Tomou o café em silêncio um pouco receosa ao albino á sua frente, ele já devia ter percebido o afastamento de sua artesã, pois também a mirava de forma diferente.

Saíram dali indo para o colégio, nos corredores da escola Black Star e Tsubaki os cumprimentaram e enquanto Soul conversava fiado com o garoto egocêntrico a menina de cabelos claros ficou pra trás junto a mais alta.

_Parece abatida._Comentou a morena no tom doce de sempre.

_Não dormi muito bem..._Respondeu coçando os olhos.

_Devia ir ver Medusa-sensei!_Começaram a caminhar até a sala, Maka preferiu lhe lançar um sorriso fingido como se talvez fosse fazer isso.

Frente à porta da sala Death the Kid ajeitava sua gola deixando sua roupa o mais simétrica possível, Patty fazia perguntas sem sentido à irmã mais velha que dava uns cutucões no garoto para entrar de uma vez na sala. _"São tão diferentes, como conseguem entrar em uma sincronia? Stein-sensei tinha tido que ele era um nível superior..." _Pensava a garota vendo o ar sem preocupação que lançava a qualquer reclamação da parceira.

_"Me aproximei quase ficando de frente para eles, Tsubaki acabou os cumprimentando por mim e os meninos, afinal Soul e Black Star viajavam no próprio assunto sobre missões e eu estava mais interessada em saber como manter essa estabilidade que aquele trio conseguiam ter não importando o momento...Pode ser que eu esteja exagerando, não tenho uma amizade intima com eles para dizer que seja assim. _

_Mas então uma coisa estranha aconteceu, me vendo ao invés de lançar o mesmo olhar desinteressado de sempre Kid-kun como faz com todo mundo me fitou de maneira diferente...Eu diria curioso, ainda que não soubesse decifrar o por que daquilo tão de repente. Sorri disfarçadamente procurando entrar na sala, não sei enquanto aos outros, porém pra mim esse garoto tinha um jeito engraçado de agir..."_ Soul seguiu a artesã até o lugar em que sempre se sentavam e para a surpresa dela alguém tinha decidido trocar de assento, preferindo um mais próximo a ela.

_Hey esse lugar é meu!_Reclamou um dos alunos ao rapaz com três listras de um lado do cabelo.

_Vai reclamar isso com meu pai!_Revidou ele com sarcasmo vendo o estudante sair de fininho.

_Você quando quer aproveita da sua posição não é?_Brincou a menina rindo do jeito frio que falou com o coitado do menino.

_Só em casos especiais, além disso, não estou burlando uma regra sentando aqui, estou?__ "Não, mas não parece típico de você"_ Respondeu ela em mente enquanto balançou a cabeça negando dando sua resposta.

_Só agora eu tinha percebido, não era só seus lábios, era seu modo de vestir, seu jeito de andar e até seu tipo de penteado, pode ser que não faça de propósito, mas ela era quase uma simetria perfeita, se não fosse uma mecha da sua franja, quem sabe um dia ela me deixe concertar isso? Humm...Analisando bem ela parece ter uma tonalidade diferente debaixo dos olhos, deve ser olheiras...Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção, pelo modo como me olha é evidente que está estranhando minha repentina aproximação, mas eu não me importo, até agora nenhuma de suas ações mostrou desgosto as minhas, pelo contrário tenho o privilegio de quase todas vezes que olha pra mim, sorrir... Chega a ser nostálgico._

_Você não é de querer assistir aula Kid, levou uma bronca foi?_Soul perguntou em tom curtidor.

_Estou aguardando a resposta do meu pai, ele disse que tinha algo pra eu fazer, por isso hoje preferi ficar por aqui e me enturnar um pouco!_Não era de toda mentira, Shinigami tinha realmente algo pra ele, porém ele ter ido pra se enturmar foi uma desculpa e o modo calmo como falava conseguiu enganar aqueles próximos, menos suas parceiras que curiavam a cena estranhando.

_Uma missão?_Perguntou o albino.

_Acho que sim, ele falou algo sobre investigar... Alias tinha algo haver com a pessoa que atacou vocês dois na Itália!_Maka sentiu um arrepio na espinha, as lembranças ainda eram recentes e ainda a incomodavam bastante. O assunto pareceu terminar ali mesmo, Stein entrou na sala sentado na cadeira de rodinhas propondo mais uma dissecação de um pobre animal.

_"Será que ele vai enfrenta aquela criança? Ele era forte, mas Kid-kun aparenta ser também...E se...E se...E se talvez eu pudesse ir junto? Não...Pode ser que eu não esteja forte o suficiente, mas por outro lado eu superaria tudo isso, só que eu não posso arriscar a vida do Soul novamente! Droga o que eu faço! Não posso ficar segurando esse medo comigo pra sempre, mas também não posso deixar que aconteça tudo de novo!"_ Cogitava ela durante a aula distraída, notou quando a presença dele foi requerida pelo pai na sua sala, imaginou que nesse momento o diretor da Shibusen dava suas instruções para quando encontrasse o inimigo.

_"Eu não quero que Soul se machuque de novo, mas também não quero ficar com isso dentro de mim, se Kid topar eu vou e luto sem arma se for o caso!"_ Se convenceu esperando perto da sala do diretor o garoto terminar de falar com Shinigami-sama.

_Kid-kun espera!_Gritou a jovem de maria-chiquinha para o rapaz de preto e branco que tomava rumo á saída da escola com as parceiras.

_Hun?_Virou surpreso, era última pessoa que esperava querer falar com ele naquele dia quente.

_Sua missão tem mesmo haver com o garoto que me atacou?

_Sim, é só uma investigação, não há certezas que vamos encontrá-lo...

_Me leva junto!_Pediu com seus olhos quase faiscando, se tinha uma oportunidade ela agarraria, ele coçou a nuca sem jeito _Péssimo jeito de começarmos uma amizade, eu tendo que negar um pedido seu!_ Repreendia-se no seu pensamento.

_Não me entenda mal, mas espírito de vingança...

_Não!Mas eu não quero me vingar!

_Não? Nós ouvimos o que ele fez com seu parceiro Maka!_Liz tomou a frente quase dando um beliscão no artesão pelo excesso de eufemismo.

_Eu quero é...

_Pensando bem pode ser uma boa idéia leva-la, nós não sabemos como é esse garoto e Maka já o confrontou, pode servir de grande ajuda!_ _Ohhh Eu sei que isso pode dar um problema, mas eu não quero ser detestado por uma pessoa que respira simetricamente, sem contar que estava precisando me aproximar dela! Pode ser uma grande oportunidade pra mim! Humm...Vou precisar explicar isso pra Liz depois, por que pelo olhar dela não gostou nem um pouco, eu sei o que tem em mente, porém Maka não é fraca pode vir a ser realmente de enorme ajuda!_ Ele precisava se justificar para não dizer que era irresponsabilidade da sua parte levar a menina sem dar mais explicações a ninguém.

_Quando vocês vão?_Perguntou animada.

_Amanhã cedo! Te esperamos aqui na frente da Shibusen!

_As seis?_Perguntou inocente vendo o horror no rosto do rapaz.

_Não! Nem pensar! As oito! _Ela fez que sim e logo em seguida saiu correndo pelos corredores rindo do jeito dele.

_Tudo bem vamos começar com: Por que demônios você topou isso?_Questionou a mais alta alterada, não tinha nada contra Maka, entretanto, sabendo das manias do parceiro qualquer um tinha um risco maior de morrer numa luta.

_Vamos pra casa, aqui não é ambiente pra ficar tendo esse tipo de conversa...Além disso se meu pai descobre pode ser que discorde com a minha decisão!

_Eu achei mais apropriado contar tudo para Liz, só pra ela por que se eu contasse pra Patty ela sairia espalhando isso pra todo mundo. A principio ela gargalhou como se tivesse ouvido a piada mais engraçada da historia, lancei meu olhar de "Eu estou falando sério" e depois de meia hora ela, talvez por conta da falta de ar, parou e tentou me fitar com mais seriedade._

_Kid eu achava que você era doido...Mas depois disso eu tenho plena certeza!

_Tanto faz, é só não pegar no meu pé quando eu fizer minhas escolhas ok?

_Não me leve a mal, mas se ela descobre sobre isso...Iiiii não vai nem querer olhar na sua cara!

_Por quê? É uma admiração por ela ser simétrica!

_Sim, só que é o mesmo que você dizer 'Só me aproximo de você por que você é simétrica'!_ _Pensando por esse lado pode ser que ela tenha razão, melhor eu não falar nada sobre simétrica para ela..__Coitada, ela só é simétrica por que é reta!_Comentou maldosamente, sendo fuzilada logo em seguida pelo garoto.

_Antes reta do que com peitos de tamanhos diferentes!_Se levantou saindo dali, era um problema a menos na sua cabeça.

_Hahaha você está mesmo levando essa historia a sério... _Murmurou ela o vendo sair dali, não era algo do feitio dele mesmo que fosse pela simetria se interessar por uma garota "Talvez ele esteja amadurecendo" Imaginou ela.

**6:45 da manhã do outro dia**

Ao longe dali, Maka pegava o que acreditava ser necessário já que não ia levar sua arma, já era de manhã e Soul ainda dormia e ela queria que continuasse assim até sair, no mínimo ficaria zangado por partir sem ele. No entanto pensou ser preciso tomar essa atitude e que possivelmente um dia ele entenderia, afinal na mente dela o problema sobre a incapacidade era dela e não dele. _"Isso pode ser vantajoso! Quem sabe eu posso entender melhor sobre como manter essa estabilidade com o Soul, sempre que brigamos parece que perdemos a sincronia e isso não é nada bom..."_Imaginava ela animada arrumando as coisas com muito cuidado pra não fazer barulho. _"Espero que o fato de eu ir não encrenque Kid-kun..."_ Terminou de arrumar seu quarto e pegou suas coisas, colocou um bilhete na mesa para não espantar o parceiro quando acordasse e não visse a menina "Fui na missão com Kid-kun" não precisava informar mais nada, assim partiu para o colégio.

**Em algum lugar do mar 3:25 da tarde**

Death the Kid vestia uma roupa o deixando idêntico ao pai, ficou em pé na ponta do barco de remo enquanto Liz e Patty remavam e Maka procurava a região que precisavam chegar.

_Remar, Remar, Remar..._Cantarolava a mais inocente.

_O que foi? Remem direito!_Falou grosso com autoridade.

_Por que diabos tivemos que vir em um barco de remo? Poderíamos ter comprado qualquer coisa com motor!_Resmungou a mais alta furiosa.

_Ela tem razão Kid-kun, sem contar que seria bem mais rápido!_ _"Na verdade já teríamos chegado se você não insistisse em dar a voltar pra percorrer um caminho simétrico"_.

_Parem de reclamar. Além disso estamos quase em nosso destino!_Maka analisou o mapa novamente vendo o real lugar da investigação, e logo avistando a cidade que tinha sido literalmente mordida por alguma coisa, não parecia algo do tipo da pessoa que a atacou.

_Esperai ai...Não me diga que essa investigação é sobre..._Dizia Liz quase tremendo de medo.

_Vamos, precisamos de informações!_Nisso remaram até chegar à vila, andando por aquele local praticamente deserto resolveram se separa para procurarem sobreviventes. Patty acabou ficando com Kid e Liz se juntou á Maka, mesmo que o medo ainda a tomasse.

_Por que ele se veste assim?_Esperou o filho do deus da morte se distanciar pra finalmente tirar sua curiosidade.

_Eu sei lá, acho que é admiração... _A mais alta segurou no braço da mais jovem que riu do pavor desnecessário dela "_O que quer que tenha feito mal a essa vila, já partiu tem tempo"_ Pensava ela.

_Por que não trouxe seu parceiro?_Ela precisava manter uma conversa para espantar o medo.

_Ele não está bem em condições..._Murmurou entrando nas casas procurando qualquer pessoa, mas foi em vão.

_Imagino...__"Elas são mesmo completamente diferente dele, Lizzy tem medo de tudo, Patty é distraída e age como uma criança e Kid-kun é obcecado por simetria... Ainda sim conseguem ver um ponto positivo em cada um e admirar, por que pra mim é tão difícil?"_Refletiu a menina avistando de longe Kid acenando com a mão as chamando.

_Conseguiram alguma coisa?_Perguntou Maka.

_Achamos um cidadão, ele mencionou algo sobre dragão negro... _Dizia ele incerto com a mão no queixo, não sabia muito bem o que isso queria dizer.

_Então esse tal de dragão negro foi quem fez isso?_Questionou a menina de marias-chiquinhas, Kid acenou que sim._Acho que eu vi uma biblioteca por ali, se o monstro tem nome, não deve ser a primeira vez que ataca, pode ser que encontremos alguma coisa nos livros!_Death the Kid lançou um olhar admirado para a menina que parecia séria, estava acostumado matutar as missões sozinho era bom ter mais alguém para trocar conhecimentos. Seguiram até onde ela acreditava ser a livraria, como esperado também não tinha ninguém lá, assim procuravam informações nos livros. Lizzy preferiu sentar e esperar, ficar lendo não fazia o seu feitio enquanto sua irmã até lia, porém um livro infantil de desenhos de animais, os únicos realmente interessados em encontrar alguma coisa era os artesões.

_Hum...Achei algo aqui..._Falou o garoto chamando a menina para perto de si.

_Isso explica alguns pontos no mapa, é uma área cheia de corais..._Comentou ela se sentando ao lado dele em cima dos livros.

_Exato! Pelo que diz aqui varias embarcações foram naufragadas por conta disso, desde a era dos Vikings e entre esses..._

_Que tal encurta o papo e sairmos desse lugar abafado, aqui tem cheiro de mofo!_Reclamou a mais alta cansada de identificar as mímicas da irmã, eles se entreolharam decidindo se tinha ou não informação suficiente, por via das duvidas Maka levou o tal livro, seguindo o grupo de volta para o barco.

_"Kid-kun ficou na ponta novamente enquanto as meninas remavam, Patty tinha uma disposição imensa, já Liz reclamava a cada segundo. Era divertido estar entre eles, principalmente por que eu não tinha que ser a única raciocinando, quando não estava obcecado com simetria Kid agia de uma forma diferente, eu diria até madura."_ Cogitava Maka o fitando pelo canto do olho.

_O que afinal de contas é esse dragão negro?_Antes que a pergunta da mais alta fosse respondida uma nevoa repentina praticamente invadiu a área, a artesã se levantou vagarosamente indo um pouco mais pra ponta, ao ver um navio aparecer subitamente ao lado deles. Era assombroso e um nome estava escrito nele **Nidhongg**.

_Na mitologia nórdica Nidhongg é o dragão negro, pelo o que encontramos também parece ser o nome que tinha em um navio fantasma..._Explicou a menina.

_Certo! Vamos subir á bordo!_Ordenou o garoto de três listras no cabelo.

_Impossível! Não, não, péssima idéia...É um navio fantasma! Deve ter fantasmas lá dentro!_Choramingou a mais velha tremendo de medo._Maka-chan diga alguma coisa!

_Temos que entrar Liz! Eu vejo alguma coisa estranha lá dentro!_ "É mais um motivo para não ir!" Gritava amedrontada em sua mente. Antes que ela pudesse reclamar novamente Patty tomou impulso e com toda sua força remou o barco fazendo ele velozmente contra o navio. As duas garotas mais sãs se abraçaram agora com o mesmo medo enquanto o garoto se agarrou firma na ponta do barco e mandava a mais inocente esperar repetidamente. Mas já era tarde já tinham batido contra o navio e Kid acabou acertando em cheio o rosto na madeira.

_Idiota...Eu disse pra você esperar..._Murmurou ele recobrando os sentidos, Maka e Liz continuavam com o mesmo olhar de espanto abraçadas uma a outra.

_Desculpa..._Falou Patty em um tom infantil.

_Se você vai bater nele, faça exatamente no centro!_Dizia ele zangado._ "O QUE?"_Se perguntou a mais baixinha não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

_É com isso que está irritado?_Perguntou a mais alta completamente zonza.

_Faça de novo!_Ordenou ele, as duas meninas ainda enlaçadas uma na outra se entreolharam uma com mais pavor que a outra quando Patty voltou a remar na mesma velocidade de antes e dessa vez acertar o meio do navio.

_Certo! Agora vamos a bordo!_Falou ele com o rosto ainda grudado na madeira.

_Você... é um idiota..._Murmurava as duas completamente tontas pelas voltas do barco.

_"Death the Kid é um completo maluco! Antes eu tinha só suposições, mas depois disso tive completa certeza! Elizabeth grudou novamente no meu braço quando entramos a bordo, segui atrás do louco por simetria e Patty ficou atrás segurando a outra mão da irmã, ela em si não estava com o menor medo, já a mais velha por pouco não chorava._

_Coitada será que ela tem que agüentar essas maluquices do Kid-kun e da sua irmã sempre?_

__Vamos as almas devem estar dentro do navio. _Falou ele sério, bom quando não estava com manias eu podia dizer que ele agia de forma coerente. Liz reclamou mais uma vez quase entrando em pânico fitando algumas caveiras amarradas no mastro do navio. Ela apertou meu braço por um instante mirando algo atrás._

__Vamos, Lizzy!_Ordenou Kid se distanciando de nós, sorri tentando acalmar ela, mas não surtiu muito efeito. Eu particularmente senti vontade de rir, só que achei melhor me segurar ela poderia se zangar comigo._

_Chegamos até um quarto e lá estava as almas que Kid havia dito ter sentido, e não era poucas, o quarto estava cheio de almas humanas por todo lado._

__Pra que guardar tantas almas?_Pensei alto recebendo o olhar apreensivo dele._

__A questão é...O que estão planejando colecionando tantas almas?_Até o som da voz dele pareceu receosa o que me deu um certo medo também._Como alguém que supervisiona almas, eu não posso permitir isso, vou pegar estas..._Falou unindo o dedo anelar e o médio com o polegar._

_Um ser apareceu por baixo dele disparando um tiro com a enorme arma que empunhava nas mãos, Kid-kun em um ótimo reflexo se desviou do tiro. Fiquei em posição de luta enquanto ele gritou o nome das armas para se transformar._

__Nidhongg!_Gritou aquele ser esquisito fazendo o navio abrir um buraco em baixo de Lizz e ela cair dentro, ia pular atrás, porém o buraco já tinha se baixado._Eu e esse navio somos como corpo e alma, tudo o que resta é digeri-la!_Complementou rindo._

__Você é um fantasma? O que planeja fazer com todas essas almas?_Perguntei sem tirar a seriedade do rosto...Patty não parecia nem um pouco preocupada com a irmã, ela as vezes me assusta._

__Nada me irrita mais do que um deus da morte, vou oferecer elas para o grande kishin._Será que se referia aquele com que lutei na Itália?_

__Kishin? Ragnarok?_Questionou Kid._

__Eu não tenho interesse em novatos! Essas pertence ao kishin próximo a vocês..._Fitei Kid confusa, do que ele estava falando? Quando repetiu a frase como uma pergunta vi que Kid sabia tão pouco quanto eu._

__Tudo bem se não souber garoto, um homem em um longínquo oceano está esperando pela musica do kihsin, todos desejam poder de uma forma ou de outra, só que precisão de mais do que tempo para obtê-lo...Humanos procuram kishin..E esse são sacrifícios para sua grande causa..._Dizia pegando uma alma e lambendo._Não vou deixar vocês pega-los!_Nisso inicio os tiros. Preciso ser útil, fiquei esperando que Patty se transformasse e Kid-kun iniciasse uma luta para enquanto eu distraia o fantasma ele o acertasse em cheio._

__O que estão esperando?_Perguntei fazendo Patty cair na gargalhada e o tal filho do deus da morte me lançar com um olhar de desespero._

__Eu não consigo..._Eu não acredito que ouvi isso, quando fui perguntar o por que ele me puxou junto a Patty saindo correndo dali, desviávamos da bala enquanto um acertou a porta e nos vimos livres daquele quarto, olhei pra trás e o ser esquisito tinha sumido no seu próprio barco...Era questão de tempo._

__Anda logo Kid-kun!_

__Não eu não consigo! Eu me juntei as duas pela simetria!_Gritava ele por pouco não choramingado._

__Não é hora pra pensar em simetria! Apenas faça!_Ele prefere morrer a ter que ficar assimétrico por um instante? Maluco!_

__Eu recusei obstinadamente todos os casamentos arranjados do meu pai! Eu vivo apenas pelo fato da simetria existir!_Onde está meu livro quando eu preciso dele? Isso mereceu um belo Maka-Chop!_

__Eu não sei o que casamento tem haver com isso, mas se não fizer algo a única simetria vai ter a escolha de ter é a do nosso caixão! _Vociferei morrendo de vontade de acerta um soco nele, ele é mais louco do que eu pensava._

Eles corriam por aquele extenso corredor procurando saída para o convés.

_Ela não poderia entender, a simetria é vida, é arte, é minha estética! Own minha primeira missão com alguém simétrico e isso acontece. Mas eu não poderia fazer nada enquanto não encontrássemos Lizzy. Quando o fantasma apareceu na nossa frente novamente ela deu um chute nos dando tempo para correr para o outro lado._

__Pare com isso Kid-kun!_Pediu ela novamente correndo ao meu lado. É uma pena estávamos nos dando tão bem na biblioteca, agora ela me olhava furiosa. Eu sei, eu sei sou um porco imundo! Em pensar que foi tão bom conversar com minha única amiga com um intelecto comparado com meu..._

Choramingava o rapaz agora com um pouco depressivo, chegaram até uma parte mais escura do navio, estava complicado encontrar a saída.

_Maka já que vamos morrer mesmo preciso lhe dizer uma coisa de extrema importância!_Ela se assustou com a parte de "já que vamos morrer", mirou atentamente ele esperando ouvir o que tinha de tão importante para aquelas orbes reluzentes parecessem tão indecifráveis.

_O que?

_É que...É que..._Respirou fundo si para dizer logo sua confissão._Sua franja não está totalmente simétrica!__ "Shinigami-sama me perdoe por isso!"_ Cogitou furiosa socando violentamente o rosto do jovem deus da morte.

_EU NÃO LIGO!_Gritou com vontade, o fantasma apareceu de cabeça pra baixo no teto da onde estavam.

_Esse é o poder de um shinigami?_Perguntou quando Kid se levantou do chão por conta a pancada da menina.

_Eu ainda não fiz nada!_Respondeu irritado.

_Então me mostre seu poder...Eu venero o kishin e coleto alma de humanos inocentes, julgue a mim ao que você chama de ações malignas!_Tentou provocar-lo.

_Eu não nego o mal, não conheço humanos totalmente desprovidos de maldade em seus corações, porém é uma questão de estabilidade, enquanto as forças do bem e o mal estiverem em equilíbrio, não haverá problemas!_Revidou sério._...Só que isso requer um equilíbrio perfeito!

_Acha que me importo com seus ideais divinos? Eu não acredito que todos os humanos pensem assim!_Retrucou o fantasma enraivecido.

_Eu não me importo! Se eu não criar um mundo perfeitamente equilibrado, não me perdoarei._Concluiu no mesmo tom. Maka ouviu aquilo curiosa, não imaginou que fosse tão idealista quanto ao seu propósito como deus da morte, começou a olhá-lo de forma diferente nesse momento, não como alguém que só obedece ordens, mas alguém que apesar de as vezes obcecado, tem a intenção de ser tão grande quanto seu honroso pai.

_Ou seja acabar com a liberdade?_Apontou a arma para Kid.

_Você me enoja! Eu sou um shinigami! Nunca concederei a liberdade a um assassino!_Retrucou raivoso. O fantasma um tanto mais zangado apontou a arma para o trio pondo se atirar para toda parte, desviaram o quanto podiam e finalmente quando o teto caiu viram o convés acima destes.

Liz já estava lá em cima e por pouco não chorou quando a irmã mais nova a chamou, Kid batia o pé no chão furioso culpando a coitada por não poder usar a Patty. Ordenou que elas se transformassem enquanto Maka pegava qualquer coisa á seu alcance que pudesse usar como arma. Mas foi tudo em vão, quando iam dar um fim no fantasma uma espada atravessou seu pescoço, o garoto dos pesadelos da menina de maria-chiquinhas apareceu entre a nevoa dando outro corte no inimigo. Ele fincou a espada no chão e disse algo como "Ressonância gritante" a boca que surgiu na espada gritou de maneira fazendo as almas que estavam no cômodo irem para fora. O grito era quase insuportável, quando pareceu finalmente parar a espada engoliu todas as almas, o fantasma de uma criancinha disse algo para Liz e sumiu junto aos outros.

A espada se uniu ao garoto tomando outra forma em suas costa como se fosse outra pessoa grudada e que logo aparentou criar asas._ "Minhas mãos estão tremendo...Dessa vez não tem como fugir...Seja forte Maka!"_Tentou se encorajar fitando aquele ser que murmurou sobre seu sangue ser negro.

_Maka..._Chamou Kid engolindo seco._Vá para o outro lado do navio!_Disse baixinho, mas com a mesma autoridade que fala com as parceiras, seu sapado rangeu na madeira formando uma postura de luta._Forma dos deuses da morte, postura do pecado!_Dessa vez mirou o inimigo.

_Eu tenho medo de tudo...Se eu tivesse poder saberia como lidar com isso..._Murmurou a criança de cabelo rosa._Você sabe onde fica o inferno? Dentro da minha cabeça! Se você ficar no caminho eu matarei você!_Fitou o jovem deus da morte.

_É mesmo? Vamos!_Revidou desinteressado sumindo em milésimos de segundos na frente da menina e aparecendo frente ao garoto. Iniciou os golpes com uma rasteira e ainda suspenso no ar atirou contra sua costas, e ao continuar suspenso desferiu incontáveis tiros. _Se você quer mesmo se libertar de seus medos fortaleça sua alma!__" Eu tinha razão, Kid-kun é realmente forte!"_ Cogitava a menina incrédula, mas não pretendia ficar escondida como mandou. Death the Kid parou de atirar._Absolutamente perfeito!_Falou voltando seu olhar para a menina que permanecia no mesmo lugar, sorriu aliviado por ela estar intacta. Porém o garoto de madeixas rosas não tinha morrido, cortou com a espada em volta do artesão.

_Screech Beta!_Gritou liberando seu ataque contra ele que tentou se defender.

_Kid-kun!_Clamou Maka preocupada _"Chega de ficar olhando!"_Se repreendeu indo até o garoto de três listras no cabelo. O ataque não tinha surtido efeito, _"É claro que não seria tão fácil! Se nem o próprio professor Stein e meu pai conseguiu derrotar ele tão facilmente!"_ Refletiu avistando o inimigo voando acima deles.

_Você não conseguiria entender...Um shinigami não conseguiria entender..._Murmurava quase para si mesmo.

_Onee-chan...Aquela criança..._Falou a arma apreensiva.

_É, você está certa Patty..._Respondeu a irmã mais velha._...Ela é como costumávamos ser...Nascemos como armas e recebemos poder, não tínhamos medo de nada...Ninguém poderia entender o que era ser como nós..._Dizia com um tom de voz tristonha, Maka ouviu aquilo atenta, ela queria ser forte, queria poder, para que não sentisse tanto medo ou que ninguém ferisse as pessoas próxima dela. Mirou o garoto de cabelo rosa novamente _"Mas desse jeito não vale a pena, não é?"_Perguntou para si vendo a expressão sombria e solitária dele.

_Não! Eu ia te perguntar se era um garoto ou garota!_Disse Patty rindo da irmã.

_Já chega!_Gritou uma voz um tanto conhecida de uma cabeça cortada pulando era o fantasma._Nighongg!_Os canhões que tinham naquele navio miraram os tripulantes.

_Ainda está vivo?_Questionou a menina recebendo o olhar surpreso do jovem deus da morte que também não esperava por isso.

_Eu já disse que eu e esse navio somos um! Só morro quando ele afundar! Você ainda comeu todas as almas, e estão fazendo meu navio de parque de diversões, por acaso não tem princípios! Vou dar um fim em vocês!_Por pouco não parecia chorar pelo seu estado._FOGO!_Vociferou fazendo os canhões atirarem.

Death the Kid empurrou a menina para trás de si enquanto recebia qualquer coisa que pudessem atingi-los, já o garoto empunhando ragnarok não teve quem o ajudasse recebendo alguns ataques.

_Verme irritante!_Ambos sentiram as ondas da alma da espada-demônio se expandir de uma forma assustadora, agora o garoto parecia estar bravo.

_Eu odeio você...Odeio...Quem não sabe lidar comigo, será destruído pelo meu grito..._O inimigo estava em volto no ar de uma onda rosada, sua espada começou a gritar novamente e logo ele se uniu gritando junto. Giraram em torno de si incontáveis vezes, Maka podia sentir a enorme força emanada por ele._ Screech Alpha!_Vociferou liberando o poder contra o meio da embarcação. _"Errou?" _Cogitou ela mirando em volta, só quando o navio começou a tremer que o notou se partindo no meio, como se fosse uma pessoa ele se remexia e parecia agonizar.

_"Eu senti minhas pernas tremerem junto ao navio, não sei o que pensei vindo aqui junto a eles, com Soul ou sem parecia impossível ganhar dele. Mesmo um pouco assustado Kid-kun ainda aparentava confiante pude ouvi-lo murmurar 'Que poder incrível' e eu nem tinha como discordar. Quando a parte em que estávamos começou a inclinar pronta para afundar, percebi aquele menino estranho tentar fugir com as asas que sua arma criou. Mas quer saber? Ainda que eu não tenha chances, ainda que minhas pernas estejam tremendo, ainda que eu esteja com medo, não vou sair daqui como uma covarde! _

_Corri até a ponta do navio, escutei Kid-kun e as meninas me gritarem mais eu já tinha pulado ao encontro daquele miserável que quase matou meu parceiro. Mesmo comigo pendurada em sua cintura continuou voando em frente, senti uma cravada nas minhas costas enquanto tentava acertar vários socos nele._

__Maka solta ele!_Clamou Kid voando em cima de um skate, sinceramente me vi sem saída, não quis, porém senti meu corpo pesar junto aos meus olhos que cerraram me fazendo tontear e a última coisa que vi foi o sol sobre a água do mar enquanto eu afundava."_

_Essa não!_Disse Liz "E agora, nem eu nem Patty sabemos nadar"_Kid pula!_Pediu a mais velha.

_Talvez ela acorde..._Murmurou olhando o mar receoso.

_Talvez ela morra, não se esqueça que ela ter vindo é culpa sua!__ É verdade, é culpa minha...Minha nossa, não posso deixar a garota dos meus sonhos morrer!_ A vaga lembrança do sonho que tivera um tempo atrás o fez ter impulso para se jogar no mar atrás da jovem que não estava mais a vista deles. Voltou para buscar ar desesperado, não pelo fôlego e sim por que não enxergava nada lá, sentiu um nó no estômago. _Sou um porco imundo, perdi a única amiga que eu tinha que era simetricamente perfeita e pensava como eu! ._Cogitou voltando para o fundo para procurá-la novamente.

_Droga eu não encontro ela!_Voltou agora bem mais abatido e desesperado _Droga! Isso não pode estar acontecendo...Não logo com ela..._ As meninas agora em forma humana seguravam o riso, seu jeito apavorado parecia até impedi-lo de sentir a presença da jovem quase atrás de s i em cima de um pedaço do navio naufragado. _Isso não é hora para rirem!_Disse revoltado, as duas apontavam o dedo para a direção oposta do qual olhava.

Sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ver o sorriso largo da artesã, mesmo um pouco sem graça aquela cena parecia tê-la agradado, embora tenha o constrangido.

As irmãs Thompson se transformaram em armas dando espaço para os dois subirem no belzebu, a menina segurou firme no jovem deus da morte que apesar de aliviado tinha um rubor incomum no rosto. Começaram seu caminho de volta, já não era possível alcançar o inimigo, mas enquanto Kid estava presente as coisas sempre pareciam que podia ficar mais complexas. Ele parou o skate subitamente quando já não havia nevoa em volta deles.

_Por que parou?_Questionou a jovem de maria-chiquinhas estranhando o olhar maravilhado dele par o céu.

_Veja meninas! As nuvens estão voltadas para o sol, que panorama magnífico! O mundo está se tornando simétrico!_Gritou com sua voz sendo ecoada pelo nada, Maka não acreditava no que ouvia e na verdade não queria nem pensar no que ele faria a seguir.

_Kid-kun você não vai..._Antes de terminar a pergunta ele completou com uma voz infantil.

_Vamos voar para o centro do mundo!_Tomou velocidade para aquele novo rumo seus olhos brilhavam encantados, a menina apertou mais a cintura dele do contrario cairia.

_Kid-kun Shibusen fica pro outro lado!_Gritou ela dando beliscões sem fazer efeito nele.

_É revigorante! O sol...Você consegue compreender tamanha grandeza!_Dizia quase cantarolando e saltando com o skate.

_KID ESTAMOS INDO PRO LADO ERRADO!_Vociferou em vão, por que ele continuava hipnotizado pela paisagem.

_Desiste Maka-chan!_Disse Patty gargalhando.

_Liz?_Clamou a mais velha achando que ela dizendo algo surtiria efeito.

_Foi mal Maka, mas ele é um caso perdido!_O que ela podia fazer? Naquele momento quase montada em cima dele, somente rir da situação, suas costas doíam, devia estar ferida, mas naquele instante estava sendo engraçado, como se a minutos atrás não estivesse amedrontada pela luta.

**8:45 da noite frente a Shibusen**

Chegaram ao anoitecer no colégio, culpa do filho do diretor e seu desvio repentino no caminho.

_Você está bem?_Perguntou ajudando a menina a descer do belzebu segurando sua mão.

_Só um pouco cansada..._Ela se segurou em seu ombro, estava meio zonza. As irmãs se transformaram em humanas novamente espreguiçando, tinha sido uma viajem longa.

_É não se incomode conosco, nós também estamos bem!_Elizabeth disse com sarcasmo sendo ignorada por ele que parecia ter mais cuidados com a mais nova levando o sorrido em retorno.

_Até que enfim vocês chegaram!_Um voz conhecida surgiu vindo de dentro do colégio, era Stein montado na cadeira._Shinigami-sama quer ter uma conversinha com vocês dois...Maka-san e Kid!_ Se entreolharam receosos, com certeza era uma bronca. Entretanto pra ela não importava, apesar de parecer que não tinha se tornado mais forte, tinha o sentimento de que alguma havia mudado, mesmo esta não sabendo o que seria.

* * *

><p><strong>Ficou grande não foi? isso foi pq são dois epi do anime, só que daqui pra frente um bocado de coisa vai mudar, então não estranhe cenas completamente diferentes do original, mas claro sem perder a linha da historia!<strong>  
><strong>Até o proximo!<strong>  
><strong>Bjuss<strong>


	3. Segredos desnecessarios

**Gente eu demorei pq tinha outra fic pra escrever e essa aki deu um trabalho danado x.x  
>Eu perdi ela e tive que reescrever toda de novo foi um caos x.x<br>Bom espero que gostem.  
>Boa leitura e desculpem os erros x.x<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 <strong>

**Segredos desnecessários **

_Eu já imaginava que meu pai não fosse gostar de ter levado a Maka, possivelmente o fato de ela ter ido sem sua arma acabou por complicar ainda mais nossa situação. Pela expressão dela parecia não se importar com o que viesse a seguir, durante o caminho para Shibusen imaginei que quase perder a luta fosse afeta-la, porém continuou com a mesma postura, Albarn é mais forte do que pensei..._

_Eu sinceramente esperava tamanhas atitudes de irresponsabilidade de qualquer um deste colégio, menos dos meus dois alunos mais disciplinados..._Disse Shinigami com o tom de voz engraçado como sempre, porém com uma sonoridade mais séria._...Kiddo-kun você sem a minha autorização levou alguém em uma missão incumbida somente a você, e como se não bastasse um artesão sem sua arma...

_Shinigami-sama!_A menina tomou a frente interrompendo o diretor._A culpa é minha! Fui eu quem insistiu para que Kid-kun me levasse junto!

_Não, não!_Agora o jovem deus da morte ficou na mesma linha que a garota._A culpa é minha papai! Eu permiti a presença dela sem lhe informar e ainda deixei que fosse quando disse que não levaria sua arma!_Se acusou com o mesmo olhar determinado que a garota ao seu lado.

_Verdade Kid, mas se eu não tivesse insistido você não ia me levar, então a culpa é minha!

_Nada disso, eu simplesmente não deveria me importar e coloquei sua segurança em risco, a culpa é minha!_Se entreolharam um não entendendo a insistência do outro. _"Eu estou tentando salvar sua pele idiota!"_Cogitava ela.

_Tudo bem, vamos parar com isso os dois! Maka-chan estou surpreso com você, além de pedir uma coisa dessas, você se quer avisa seu parceiro? E ainda mais uma missão desse nível!

_Eu sei Shinigami, e eu sinto muito, acontece que era uma coisa que eu precisava fazer e não estava disposta a colocar o Soul em perigo novamente..._Explicou receosa abaixando o rosto.

_E você Kiddo-kun por que permitiu que ela fosse sabendo que ia sem a arma?

_Eu não pensei que chegaria a ser uma missão tão pesada, tínhamos tão pouca informação que achei improvável encontrar a espada demônio...

_Isso não é desculpa Kiddo!_Interrompeu o filho em um tom alterado._Se mando você já se trata de um nível elevado!_O garoto também abaixou o olhar sem jeito.

_Sinto muito papai...

_O que sugerem que eu deva dar como punição a vocês dois?_Perguntou retoricamente ficando de costas para os dois.

_Eu só tenho um ovo de kishin mesmo..._Murmurou a menina lembrando da última punição despreocupada.

_Sério? Eu não tenho nenhuma..._Revidou o outro com o mesmo tom fazendo a garota gargalhar na hora errada, logo nem o rapaz conseguiu segurar e riu junto a ela. Ao contrário dos demais Death the Kid tinha que conseguir o dobro do normal, por isso para ela foi uma enorme surpresa essa indiferença.

_Você é doid..._Ia dizer dando um cutucão no garoto, no entanto, Shinigami se virou e eles que cessaram o riso no mesmo instante.

_Não se arrependem muito não é?_Novamente perguntou retoricamente._Bom, podem ir por enquanto, vou decidir sobre a punição de vocês amanhã, afinal está tarde..._Nisso se retiraram um ao lado do outro até chegar a saída.

**.:Maka Pov:.**

_Eu não consegui agüentar, quando saímos de dentro da sala tive que continuar a rir, como ele pode não ter nenhum ovo de kishin? Kid certamente é uma pessoa estranha, engraçada mais estranha. Ele ficou me olhando quando saímos com um sorriso no rosto, então que me lembrei._

__Kid-kun! Esquecemos de perguntar sobre aquela historia do kishin próximos nos!_

__Verdade, mas eu acho que não é uma boa hora pra irmos lá e tirarmos essa historia a limpo, vamos esperar até papai se acalmar pra perguntamos sobre isso pra ele._Revidou sério e tinha razão não estamos mais com estrelinhas na testa de bons alunos pra chegarmos lá e questionar ele._

__Certo, eu vou indo pra casa então..._Falei me encaminhando para saída do colégio._

__Quer que eu te acompanhe?_Nesse momento eu pensei, Kid-kun pode ser um maluco, mas é o cara mais cavalheiro que já conheci e pela expressão normal dele se nota que é assim o tempo todo e não é um tapado como o meu pai que vivi fingindo._

__Não, eu vou sozinha mesmo..._Tem coisas que preciso esclarecer com meu parceiro e acho que poderia ficar mais zangado se visse o Kid-kun._

_Nos despedimos ali mesmo, as meninas partiram junto a ele e eu tomei meu rumo. Apesar de cada uma ser de um jeito, acho que me simpatizei com as Thompson, são descontraídas e é meio impossível se entediar com elas na missão, mesmo com tudo que ouvi sobre elas me pareceram garotas de confiança e muito divertidas._

_Eu confesso que estava um pouco apreensiva quando cheguei em casa, até entrei de fininho, mas meu parceiro já estava na sala a minha espera e com um olhar nada contente._

__ "Vou na missão com o Kid-kun"?_Ele estava com o papelzinho que deixei em cima da mesa._Não acredito que realmente foi em uma missão com o Kid sem ao mesmo me avisar!_Exclamou pulando do sofá ficando de frente pra mim._

__Primeiro você não está totalmente curado, segundo não estamos tendo uma sincronia perfeita pra uma luta, terceiro eu achei arriscado te levar, então desculpa por me preocupar!_Tentei jogar um tom de vitima imaginando que se funcionasse ele encerrasse seu assunto, fui para meu quarto, mas infelizmente fui seguida.._

__Essa é a sua justificativa? E aquele papo que você vive me dizendo sobre ter crédito no parceiro?_Perguntou indignado._

__Eu só não quis que você se machucasse okay?_E não estava mentindo, na situação em que estávamos eu tinha medo de que aquilo acontecesse novamente, ele pareceu se acalmar com o que disse mirando o lado._

__Bom...Se vamos ser arma e mestre eu espero que isso não se repita..._Seu tom ainda era chateado, mas de um jeito conformado._

__Disso pode ter certeza, depois da bronca que levamos do Shinigami-sama por que um certo alguém nos dedurou..._Falei indiretamente enquanto aquele albino captou a mensagem._

__Hey! Eu não dedurei você! Dedurar não é maneiro! Eu simplesmente achei esse bilhete estranho e fui até lá perguntar onde era a missão do Kid... Dai ele descobriu..._Coçou a nuca meio sem graça._...Aliás que loucura foi essa de ir em uma missão com o maluco do Kid?_Eu tive que rir nesse momento, as lembranças desse dia cheio agora parecia uma comédia._

__Se quer saber Soul..._Fui até minha gaveta e peguei uma roupa limpa e minha toalha._Estranhamente foi muito divertido!_E tinha realmente sido um dia que eu não esqueceria tão facilmente, poderíamos ter morrido enquanto aquele garoto dava aquelas crises, porém foi a missão mais descontraída que tinha ido em toda minha vida._

_No dia seguinte depois que o professor nos liberou pra fazer um relatório eu resolvi ir ver Medusa-sensei, minhas costas tinham algumas perfurações como se garras tivesse me perfurado e também tinha outro assunto pra tratar com ela. Depois de colocar os curativos em mim ela ficou analisando uma prancheta com uma expressão neutra._

__Os resultados do exame de sangue já chegaram, na verdade tinham chegado ontem, porém você não apareceu._Comentou ela._

__Ah sim, e o que eles dizem?_Sem me voltar o olhar e lendo a prancheta ela continuou._

__Tanto hemácias quanto os glóbulos brancos estão em níveis normais, não existe alteração nem se quer nas hemoglobinas, você está ótima! Tirando esse pequeno arranhão..._Agora sim ela me fitou sorrindo educadamente._

__Sério? Eu podia jurar que naquele momento eu tossi sangue negro..._Murmurei recordando, eu tinha certeza do que havia visto._Por que será..?_Questionei mais a mim mesma do que a enfermeira a minha frente._

__Bom, é natural que o sangue escureça com o tempo, vai ver foi só impressão sua._Comentou ela com o mesmo sorriso._Abaixei o olhar um pouco duvidosa, eu raramente me engano sobre coisas assim._

__Que estranho..._Talvez eu estivesse me preocupando a toa, não foi uma das melhores lutas que já tive pra dizer que tinha tudo sobre controle como as anteriores e ver claramente um sangue negro. Respirei fundo me espreguiçando de qualquer maneira eu me sinto bem, não tem motivo pra esse alvoroço._Algum problema, Medusa-sensei?_Questionei quando notei que ela me fitava intensamente._

__Por ora, darei uma prescrição á você._Disse procurando alguma coisa na gaveta e me mostrando um saquinho de comprimidos._Tome essas pílulas duas vezes ao dia, uma pela manhã e outra á noite._Pegou o pacotinho e começou a embrulha-lo em um branco._A propósito...Como está o Soul?_

__Como assim?_Já faz algum tempo que sarou do ferimento._

__Ele continua sonhando com aquele demônio? Ele parecia preocupado com isso._Hein? Eu nunca nem ouvi falar disso._

__Demônio?_Ela me lançou um sorriso meio esquisito e completou._

__Ele veio se aconselhar comigo._O que? Ele foi se aconselhar com ela? E aquele infeliz veio me falar de dar credito ao parceiro? _

__Ha sim! Ele já está bem, já até superou!_Tive que dizer pra não ficar com cara de trouxa na frente dela, ora ele nunca nem comentou nada parecido comigo._Eu já vou indo Medusa-sensei, e obrigada por tudo!_Sai de lá muito sem graça e bastante irritada. _

_Eu não entendo por que ele confia mais em uma enfermeira do que na sua própria parceira, andei bufando por aqueles corredores até esbarrar no professor Stein sem querer deixei os comprimidos caírem no chão._

__Ah desculpa..._Pedi enquanto ele pegou o pacotinho do chão._

__O que é isso Maka?_Questionou ele lendo a transcrição no saquinho._

__Um remédio que a Medusa-sensei me deu..._Ele analisou curioso o medicamento._

__Deixe que eu fique com eles, depois lhe devolvo._Disse se dirigindo para enfermaria, eu sinceramente não me importei, estava com a cabeça cheia pra ligar pra aquele remédio._

_Vaguei um pouco sem rumo pela Shibusen pensando no que estava errado, mas parecia tudo em vão, quanto mais eu procurava mais ficava perdida, talvez eu estivesse realmente falhando em algum ponto mesmo que eu não soubesse onde. Quando dei por mim estava já fora da Shibusen sentada nos degraus da entrada. _

__Maka-chan!_Gritou uma voz atrás de mim junto a um tapa leve que recebi nas costas._

**.:Maka Pov:.**

_Patty...!_Falou a menina um pouco assustada com a aproximação que para ela nesse momento parecia repentina.

_Estamos te chamando há um tempo, só que você continuou andando, não ouviu?_Perguntou a mais velha rindo da expressão surpresa dela.

_Sinceramente estava voando longe..._Revidou com um sorriso amarelo.

_Ah, parecia mesmo distante...Algum problema?_Maka fitou as duas a sua frente elas aparentavam mesmo estar de certo modo preocupadas com o que poderia afligir ela. Maka sabia que as Thompson podiam ser tudo menos falsa, então por que não dividir com elas sobre seu problema ainda que não esperasse que elas pudessem ter uma solução. Resolveu então contar sobre seu dilema com o seu parceiro.

_É meio frustrante entende?_Concluiu cabisbaixa.

_Entendo, mas é meio obvio o erro..._Maka mirou confusa a mais alta que se sentou ao seu lado junto a irmã mais nova._Maka-chan como você acha que o Kid agiria se eu lhe perguntasse como ficaria em um vestido de lados com cores diferentes?_Não precisou pensa muito para chegar a resposta.

_Ficaria irritado, daria um fim nele ou no pior dos casos mataria o estilista que fez..._Disse entre risos imaginando a cena do garoto reclamando sobre a pergunta._...Mas eu não discutiria...

_Não, não, não! Eu não estou dizendo que você ficaria assim! A questão onde quero chegar não é que vai ter essa atitude e sim que provavelmente ele pode esperar uma que não quer de você, por que eu iria fazer uma pergunta como aquela se eu sei que vai irritar o Kid e se ele irritado fica insuportável?_Explicou Liz, não era muito boa em transparecer seus pensamentos, por que no final sempre saia de maneira confusa.

_Você está me dizendo é que ele pode não ter me contado pelo motivo de que espera que eu vá agir de um jeito que ele não quer? _O raciocínio da menina de maria chiquinhas era bem rápido e Liz ficou feliz por não ter que repetir como sempre tinha que fazer com os outros.

_Exatamente! Escuta só, existem duas coisas das quais o Kid não conta pra gente!

_Quais?

_As que ele sabe que não vamos entender e as que ele acha que não tem a menor importância...As vezes também...As que são assustadoras..Mas isso é só pra mim._Mirou a irmã mais nova que gargalhou nesse momento.

_Não sei o que Soul pode pensar... O máximo que vou fazer é achar estranho, mas não passaria disso_ Revidou à artesã incerta.

_Hum...Dai me parece mais que o problema é por que se conhecem muito pouco..._Murmurou a Liz fazendo Maka refletir.

Ela tinha acertado em cheio, realmente a questão fosse o pouco que um conhecia do outro e talvez esse pouco fosse o reflexo da pouca sincronia que tinham.

_É pode ter razão..._Concordou a jovem fitando as duas.

_Kid sempre diz: "Você não é mais do que suas atitudes podem mostrar", e pensando por esse ângulo talvez se tivesse uma abordagem diferente ele pudesse se abrir, sabe...Que mostrasse estar mais aceitável...Enfim ele pode dizer se agir de maneira diferente!_Se deu por vencida quando o que parecia na ponta da língua não queria sair.

_É pode ser..._Retrucou a menina se levantando junto com as duas, agora aquela tensão não parecia incomodar tanto, se sentia aliviada por ter se aberto com elas, só então mirando irmãs sorrindo descontraídas que notou a falta de alguém no meio delas._Hey! Cadê o Kid-kun?_Liz logo fez uma cara desgostosa enquanto Patty ria.

_Argh enfurnado nos livros para variar...Aquele rato de biblioteca!_Resmungou a mais alta zangada por sempre ser a mesma coisa.

_Hehrn...Também sou uma rata de biblioteca..._Sussurrou Maka sorrindo amarelo lembrando a garota a sua frente que voltou um sorriso muito sem graça ainda mais pela irmã que começou a gargalhar.

Entraram novamente para dentro do colégio em busca do jovem shinigami que estava sentado em uma cadeira frente a uma mesa da biblioteca com vários livros abertos no qual ele aparentava estar bem concentrado. A garota de maria chiquinhas adentrou o local e as parceiras do rapaz ficaram paradas diante da porta depois de mostrar onde ele estava.

_Não vão entrar?_Questionou estranhando as duas escorarem cada uma na parede do lado da entrada.

_Não podemos, eu sou alérgica á leitura e Patty não consegue ficar quieta!_O modo descrençado que Liz falou aquilo acabou soando de forma engraçada como se realmente fosse verdade.

_Deixem disso..._Murmurou Maka sorrindo largo indo até Death the Kid.

Atento do jeito em que estava nem parecia o mesmo obcecado por simetria, o rapaz lia tudo tão concentrado e com uma ponta no canto da boca formando um ingênuo sorriso mostrando seu enorme apreço pelo que estava fazendo.

_Tão sério..._Sussurrou ao pé do ouvindo do jovem que levou um susto, não tinha notado a presença dela até então.

_Oh Maka!_Exclamou ele de forma alegre se levantando educadamente para puxando uma cadeira para ela se sentar tinha sido uma agradável surpresa pra ele, porém ela logo negou com a cabeça, com a idéia de que não ficaria muito ali.

_Olá! Lendo algo interessante?_Perguntou vendo aquele monte de livro espalhado.

_Não tanto quanto queria, estou procurando algo sobre a espada demônio, sem muito êxito infelizmente..._Comentou se sentando novamente._...Sem nenhuma informação o máximo que vamos conseguir em uma próxima luta é nos defender como sempre..._Concluiu um pouco revoltado.

_ "Quem conhece a si mesmo e seu inimigo, poderá garantir a vitória."_Disse a menina em tom poético, fazendo o garoto ao seu lado lhe fitar de maneira calorosa e admirada.

_ "A arte da guerra"_Revidou de forma cativante._Não esperava que alguém como você se interessasse por este tipo de leitura._Falou cordialmente mostrando novamente o assento ao seu lado para que se sentasse.

_Pois se enganou, eu aprecio quase todos os estilo de livro, quem me surpreende é você gostar tanto assim de livros!_Ela enfim se acomodou voltando o olhar admirado.

_Acho que estamos no mesmo nível de veneração às escritas!

_Eu duvido, desde pequena amo ler, é meio constrangedor dizer isso, só que é graças ao meu pai..._Sorriu amarelo recordando das épocas em que o homem lhe mostrava livros ilustrados na infância.

_Continuo dizendo que temos a mesma paixão e coincidentemente também veio de parte paterna._Se entreolharam novamente dessa vez com uma curiosidade estampada, sentiam algo agradável durante essa curta realização de terem uma coisa em comum um com o outro.

Maka apoiou seu cotovelo sobre a mesa segurando seu rosto com a mão, e naquele breve intervalo escolar teria a conversa mais estimulante e descontraída do ano, mesmo podendo durar um pouco mais ao que acreditava. Para alguém que não tinha com quem dividir pensamentos ou gostos ela acabou tendo essa virtude com quem menos esperava.

Death the Kid podia aparentar e talvez em grande parte do tempo fosse uma pessoa mais reservada, de palavras rápidas e mais ouvinte do que um comunicador, geralmente quando falava a juventude ao seu redor não tinha completa compreensão, só que perante aquela jovem sentiu se livre para se expressar sem o medo que ela se perdesse em suas palavras ou lançasse o tão comum sorriso de quem não entendeu nada.

A simetria acabou se tornando um cativo minúsculo diante suas outras qualidades. Ela era atenciosa, inteligente, tinha uma voz melodiosa, um sorriso amável, sempre com a resposta na ponta da língua e ao olhos ambarinos do jovem deus da morte era uma pessoa divertida, entre outras características desconhecidas por ele, porém que este sabia que estava ali em algum lugar.

As gargalhadas de um certo casal começou a se alterar mais do que o permitido naquele ambiente, aos poucos eles iam perdendo o senso de onde estavam dando mais importância com quem estavam. O jeito de um, as palavras do outros, era impossível segurar o riso o quanto era concedido, e depois de um tempo que se danasse as reclamações, eram os único alunos lá mesmo. O funcionário que lá trabalhava até chegou a se aproximar para impor silêncio, entretanto, ao avistar que se tratava do filho do diretor do colégio se retraiu de volta para trás do balcão com medo que pudesse surgir uma discussão.

_Inacreditável! Ele se quer tinha noção do que ia fazer, estou dizendo foi destino, não tem como alguém vencer naquela situação Kid-kun!_Comentava a menina colocando as mãos na barriga que doía de tanto rir.

_Eu discordo, aquilo lá é o que normalmente a Liz chamaria de "Puta sorte"_Retrucou fazendo a garota soltar um riso delicioso, acompanhada pelo riso dele também.

_O legal...O legal é ele chegar todo pomposo na maior cara de pau se ajoelhando perante ao rei dizendo "O sangue sujo em minha espada é a prova de minha vitoria" sendo que ficou a km da guerra e ficou aprisionado por um bando de crianças!_Dizia ela buscando fôlego entre um riso e outro, o moreno com três listras brancas concordou relembrando gargalhando junto a menina de maria chiquinhas que estava no mesmo estado de diversão.

_Maka!_Soou uma voz masculina bem conhecida pela biblioteca._Eu estava te procurando tem um tempão!_Resmungou o albino finalmente a vendo ali, agora sua expressão zangada mudou para desconfiada ao ver duas coisas não muito comum, uma era Kid e sua parceira praticamente sozinhos ali e duas estarem quase vermelhos de tanto sorrir._Qual a graça?_Questionou curioso para ambos que se entreolharam e riram mais uma vez.

_Estávamos discutindo sobre um livro antigo que tinha aqui na Shibusen_Respondeu o jovem shinigami animado com um sorriso largo no rosto._Ele conta a parodia de um mal cavaleiro da Távola redo...

_Não perca seu tempo Kid-kun!_Interrompeu o rapaz fitando a cara de quem não estava entendendo nada do parceiro._Soul não gosta de ler, nem deve saber o básico sobre isso!_O albino a mirou sem graça quase dizendo ' Não precisava ter contado'.

_Ser nerd não é maneiro!_Revidou irritado, Maka e Kid se entreolharam sorrindo novamente pondo fim aquele assunto.

_Minha nossa já são cinco e meia!_Exclamou o garoto vendo o relógio pendurado em uma parte da parede da biblioteca.

_É sim, por isso que eu vim cá procurar a Maka tem horas que a gente já podia ir embora.

_Pior que meu pai tinha me marcado um horário as quatro pra esclarecer umas dúvidas..._Murmurou em um timbre aborrecido, porém assim que fitou a menina de cabelos claros a sua frente voltou a lançar um sorriso._...Mas valeu a pena._Ela lhe voltou o mesmo sorriso amável com um leve rubor nas bochechas.

_Ah Kid-kun! Nesse domingo vamos nos reunir pra um almoço na minha casa, digo Black Star e Tsubaki-chan, gostaria que fosse se não estiver ocupado! É obvio que Liz Patty também!__ E como eu poderia ser capaz de negar um convite tão amistoso como esse? Ainda que seu parceiro não tenha gostado da idéia deixando sua expressão de desgosto clara, eu jamais teria coragem de dizer não...Não depois dessa tarde._

_Não tenho compromissos no sábado, estarei lá, e seria ótimo por que geralmente as duas se entediam no domingo e tendem a fazer maluquices lá em casa!_Acompanhou os dois até a porta da entrada da biblioteca._Falando nelas onde será que se meteram...?

_Quer que a gente te ajude a procurar?_Perguntou a Maka de modo ingênuo sem notar a repreensão do albino, Kid fez que não com a cabeça e seguiu caminho para dentro da Shibusen enquanto os outros dois saiam do colégio._Certo, até depois então!_Gritou recebendo o aceno da mão do jovem shinigami.

Até o momento em que chegaram no apartamento, mestre e arma não trocaram nenhuma palavra, apesar dos insistentes olhares desconfiados que Soul lançava para a menina de maria chiquinhas. Ela se quer tinha notado, sentia se flutuando aliviada por algum motivo, mas a palavra mais coerente seria feliz, tinha sido uma tarde alegre, estava precisando daquilo para tirar aquelas coisas ruins da mente que tanto a perturbavam sem que isso lhe tirasse o foco.

_O que diabos foi aquilo!_Questionou o parceiro ao entrarem na casa.

_Aquilo o que?_Ele a mirou de forma sarcástica como se ela já soubesse a resposta.

_Você...Kid...Sozinhos..._Retrucou de modo malicioso ainda que temesse no fundo a resposta.

_Não estávamos sozinhos, estávamos na biblioteca! E nem eu nem ele tem culpa se infelizmente tão poucas pessoas estejam interessadas em um lugar como aquele!_Revidou impaciente que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

_Ficaram lá uma hora e meia!

_Perdemos a noção do tempo! E você não é a melhor pessoa pra ficar pressupondo coisas..._Parou por um instante frente ao seu quarto refletindo que talvez essa não fosse a melhor abordagem._...Ah esquece! Vou fazer o relatório, não faça muito barulho._Pediu de uma forma mais calma sem tirar a severidade no seu tom de voz.

_Certo não está mais aqui quem falou!_Disse o rapaz sem realmente ter sido vencido a seguiu para dentro do quarto vendo ela se endireitar na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha se preparando para escrever._Mas...Você convidou eles pra nosso almoço entre amigos? A gente mal se enturma!

_Você também não se enturma muito com a Tsubaki, mas ela vem mesmo assim! Kid e as meninas são meus amigos, deixa de implicância Soul!...Quem vai fazer o almoço sou eu mesmo..._Murmurou procurando no livro próximo algo que pudesse ajudar no dever, Soul ainda que pouco desconfiado resolveu encerrar aquele assunto por enquanto indo assistir TV.

88888888

As seis e meia da tarde o trio finalmente tinha chegado a mansão da morte, conversaram sobre tudo um pouco, reclamaram sobre tudo um pouco e algumas vezes se desentenderam sobre tudo e um pouco. Até que um assunto mais recente veio a mente do artesão que de algum modo lhe trazia alegria e talvez pudesse trazer as suas parceiras também, mesmo que de sentido diferente.

_Oh este domingo temos um almoço para ir!_Disse Kid chegando em casa ao lado das parceiras.

_Aonde?_Questionou a mais velha não muito interessada se jogando no sofá da sala.

_Na casa da Maka, ela nos convidou!_Contou evidentemente animado.

_Ah menos mal, eu gosto da Maka-chan!_Geralmente as irmãs Thompson não tinham muitas amigas, às vezes por causa do passado às vezes por conta do TOC do parceiro que sempre espantava algumas pessoas. Mas a menina de maria chiquinhas não era prepotente como a maioria e não se incomodava da companhia mesmo que irritante do artesão obcecado por simetria.

_Eu gosto da Maka também!_Gritou a irmã mais nova se jogando no sofá ao lado de Liz.

_Sim sim, eu também gosto!_Revidou o moreno de supetão sem pensar direito, as duas se entreolharam e gargalharam do modo como ele havia dito._...Hehrn no bom sentido!...Eu não...Ah parem com isso vocês duas entenderam!

_ "Eu também gosto".._Liz imitou o rapaz que agora sim estava constrangido._Do jeito que conversavam na biblioteca isso não é surpresa pra ninguém Kid!_Sem ter o que responder para as duas mirou um quadro ao longe dali pensando rápido.

_Quem foi o energúmeno que desalinhou minha obra de arte!_Vociferou fingindo um tom muito zangado correndo até a pintura, as meninas se olharam já sabendo que ele estava desconversando. As duas conheciam bem o garoto para ele querer disfarçar com elas. Liz preferiu não insistir, criar um clima constrangedor sempre que se unissem com a jovem poderia ser um problema e tanto, sem contar que poderia espantar sua nova melhor amiga...Por enquanto ficaria como estava...Será?

Já marcavam oito e meia da manhã no dia de domingo, o garoto obcecado por simetria já tinha dado seu check-up pela casa analisando qualquer coisa que pudesse estar desalinhado, porém com menos atenção do sempre costumeiro de algumas semanas atrás, agora não gastava mais duas horas para analisar tudo, havia diminuído seu obsessão apara verificar tudo em menos de uma hora ou talvez outra coisa lhe tomava mais a mente do que a simetria. Seria isso possível? Voltou ao seu quarto e tomou um longo banho escolhendo a roupa que acreditou apropriada para o ambiente, evidentemente algo mais casual. Enquanto se arrumava no quarto as irmãs Thompson entraram de fininho rindo do rapaz ajeitando ao máximo seu cabelo para não ficar assimétrico, mas quando passou o perfume elas não agüentaram e racharam de tanto rir fazendo ele perceber a presença delas.

_Não sabia que estávamos indo para uma festa Patty!_Falou a mais velha sem cessar o riso, não iria perder a chance de caçoar o parceiro.

_É uma roupa simetricamente casual!_Replicou um pouco rubro, a jovem se aproximou do artesão sentindo o cheiro no ar.

_Todo perfumado..._Brincou mirando sua irmã mais nova.

_Eu sempre uso! Vocês duas querem parar de pegar no meu pé?_Arrumou a gola da camisa branca com duas listras cor vinho finas de cada lado da roupa.

_Ahh você não engana a gente Kid!

_Kid tem namorada! Kid tem namorada!_Cantarolava a mais inocente.

_Parem já com isso, e ai de vocês se ficarem com essas besteiras lá!_Disse sem graça._Vamos ou chegaremos atrasados!_Desconversou seguindo para a porta.

_É nove horas Kid! Ninguém almoça as nove!

_Eu sei, mas chegaremos mais cedo pra vocês ajudarem no que precisar..._Explicou caminhando até aporta.

_Quando diz "vocês" se refere a você também não é espertinho!

_Eu? Está maluca? Eu vou ficar com cheiro de comida e detergente, mas vou ajudar antes de irmos embora, pra não parecer que comemos de graça..._ "Presunçoso!" Xingou o parceiro com ar de superioridade.

8888888

Maka fazia de tudo um pouco na cozinha, uma hora preparava o suco outra hora mexia nas panelas, cozinhava uma coisa, assava outra, sorte ser esperta o suficiente para manter cada alimento preparado em seu devido horário, porém a pia estava começando a se encher de forma assustadora, mirou seu parceiro de longe jogando vídeo game e imaginou que seria de grande ajuda.

_Soul lave a louça aqui!_Gritou para o rapaz que se quer tirou os olhos do jogo.

_Eu to jogando!_Clamou de volta e logo em seguida sentindo algo lhe acertar a cabeça em cheio fazendo ele perder o jogo._Maka!_Ela sorriu travessa mostrando a língua "Bem feito!" pensou ela.

_Você disse que ia lavar a louça!

_O que eu disse é que lavaria as vasilhas depois do almoço!_Se justificou com sarcasmo.

_Soul anda logo, a pia está se amontoando e preciso de umas colheres que estão aqui!_Brigou em vão ao garoto que iniciou novamente o jogo ignorando a menina. A campanhinha tocou no apartamento e o olhar fuzilar da jovem fez o parceiro se levantar e ir até lá.

_To indo, to indo!_Falou evitando que mais uma bandeja lhe acertasse a cabeça. Ao abrir não teve uma surpresa muito contente, era o trio. Soul não tinha nada contra as irmãs Thompson, mas por algum motivo acabou criando uma implicância com o filho do shinigami que sorriu largo._Cara são nove e meia, o que estão fazendo aqui?

_Teve gente que não tava se agüentando e...

_Alguém está querendo ficar trancada sozinha de novo em um lugar assombrado?_Interrompeu a menina falando entre dentes sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

_Hehrn...Viemos ajudar!_Falou Liz desconversando entrando dentro da casa a procura da menina._Chegamos Maka-chan!

_Oh Liz, Patty e Kid-kun!_Se virou surpresa acendo da cozinha._Sentem-se ai!_Apontou para as cadeiras.

_Yum.y... O cheiro está bomm..._Comentou Patty se sentando perto dos dois.

_Realmente está..._Concordou com a irmã, o jovem shinigami fitou a menina de maria chiquinhas dali, não esperava que ela fosse fazer a comida.

_Ahhumm..._Um pouco sem graça olhou em volta criando coragem, haveria uma curtição depois, mas resolveu arriscar._...Precisa de ajudar Maka?_Esticou as mangas da camisa simetricamente arrumando as dobras se aproximando da cozinha ignorando os risos insistentes das irmãs, Soul não entendeu nada.

_Não, não, volte pra lá se não vai acabar cheirando a comida e sabão de lavar pratos!_Replicou tentando empurrar o garoto dali que a fitou com eterna contemplação, tinham até a mesma linha de pensamentos._E você está limpinho, vai acabar se sujando!

_Agora eu faço questão..._Se aproximou do ouvido dela sussurrando._...Fico aqui e te ajudo ou volto pra lá e tenho que conversa sobre esmaltes de unhas e ursinhos carinhos...Por favor..._Fez uma voz pidona, Maka gargalhou do exagero do garoto fazendo os presentes olharem para eles com curiosidades.

_Certo, me convenceu!_Foi até a gaveta do armário e tirou um avental e um par de luvas para lavar a louça._Se vire..._Acenou ela, ele mirou aquilo estranhando.

_Eu sei vestir isso...

_Anda logo, eu só vou amarrar!_Ele obedeceu ela pode colocar o avental branco enquanto ele vestia as luvas laranjadas.

_Isso não é nada simétrico..._Resmungou baixinho._...Vai ver como vou deixar tudo alinhado!_Disse virando para ela encarando a louça cheia.

_Você não quebrando nada, eu até apoio, geralmente o Soul deixa tudo de qualquer jeito!_Cochichou ficando de lado com ele.

_Acredite eu sei o que você passa, aquelas duas ali são um furacão quando entram na cozinha, deixa tudo desorganizado, eu sempre tenho que ir lá e arrumar tudo de novo!_Sussurrou de volta rindo do jeito simpático dela.

_É exatamente isso, eu vivo falando pra ele voltar tudo pro lugar onde está e ele sempre deixa largado, no fim eu que arrumo!_Replicou com a mesma indignação dele. Kid lavava tudo com jeito e ela preparava a comida sem tirar a atenção ao que ele falava.

_Outro dia..._Iniciou uma historia e de longe os três jovens viam aquilo um pouco espantados.

Death the Kid lavava as vazias no mesmo ritmo que via o almoço ficando pronto, para que não terminasse nem mais cedo nem mais tarde tendo que ter o mesmo fim de ficar sozinho, sendo frente a pia ou diante os três da sala que agora apostavam quem ganhava no vídeo game. As onze Black Star e Tsubaki chegaram cada um sorrindo mais largo do que o outro, o menino egocêntrico por que comeria absurdamente e a jovem esbelta por que ia ter um almoço entre amigos, ainda que se surpreendeu com a presença de três pessoas a mais ali.

_Maka se importa de desamarrar pra mim?_Perguntou o rapaz de cabelos negros a jovem ao seu lado que se fez o que pediu e cuidadosamente tirou o avental sem que encostasse e desarrumasse o cabelo dele, vai que desse uma crise ali mesmo._Quer ajuda em mais alguma coisa?

_Não, está tudo pronto..._Guardou os itens de limpeza e saiu da cozinha com o rapaz._...Vou tomar um banho, avisa os meninos que se quiser já pode atacar..._Disse indo até o quarto, o grupo estava tão voltada a disputa de vídeo game que nem notou o que ela falou, nisso Kid se sentou na cadeira e de longe esperou a menina tomar o banho.

_Ela dá um duro pra fazer o almoço e eles não podem esperar? Nem pensar!...Eles estão distraídos mesmo...Menos a arma do Black Star que saiu do meio deles para se sentar junto a mim frente a mesa e me lançou um olhar estranho._

__Nem a cumprimentei! Como está?_Falei educadamente sorrindo quase forçado, eu tinha uma certa amizade inicial com Black Star, mas não tinha bem um vinculo com ela, acho que mal trocamos dez palavras desde que nos conhecemos, afinal não passava de "olá" ou "bom dia"._

__O que você tanto conversava com Maka-chan?_Questionou ela franzindo o cenho, respirei fundo pra não ser indelicado e dizer que não era da conta dela._

__Nada em particular, do modo como fala parece que quero fazer algo ruim..._Ela mudou de expressão para uma sem jeito._

__Não, não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, é que ela estava um pouco triste, mas agora está mais aliviada, eu só perguntei por que ela é minha amiga e queria saber o que tanto preocupava ela!_Replicou rapidamente apreensiva, de certo modo tinha razão eu também havia notado o modo meio cabisbaixo dela depois do que aconteceu na Itália. Seria maravilhoso pensar que realmente eu tivesse algo haver com a recuperação dela, mas forte como a Albarn é sei que voltou ao antigo "eu" sozinha._

__Não tem dedo meu nisso, não fiz mais além do normal..._Revidei calmamente enquanto ela sorria novamente sem graça. Um silêncio se fez após eu dizer isso, não tínhamos muito assunto para tratar, me admirava que ela desse tanto certo com alguém como o Black Star._

_Depois de algum tempo Maka saiu do quarto arrumada com uma saia xadrez esverdeada e um moletom salmão com capuz, por baixo deu pra ver a gola branca de sua blusa. Ela nunca se expõe demais, sempre na medida que acha certo, sempre reservada, e sempre simétrica...Ficou atrás de mim mirando os outros de longe._

__Por que ninguém está comendo?_Perguntou._

__Está pronto?_Questionou a menina a minha frente._

__Não avisou eles?_Tocou meu ombro delicadamente, eu quis, eu imaginei, eu sonhei delirando que ela podia estar atrás de mim já com a intenção de me dar mesmo que fosse esse simples toque, que droga, algumas coisa simplesmente não sair da nossa mente._

__Onde estaria nossa educação de não esperar nossa anfitriã voltar?_Não resistir a colocar mesmo que de leve minha mão sobre a sua quando me lançou um sorriso gentil._

__Pessoal o almoço está pronto!_Gritou ela para os que estavam no sofá vendo o jogo. Black Star foi o primeiro a pular do sofá e correr pra cozinha, me levantei e coloquei um pé na frente dele o fazendo levar um tombo._

__Já ouviu o termo "Primeiro as damas" mal educado?_

__Quem liga pra isso?_Falou o albino tomando a frente querendo ir primeiro, segurei ele pela gola da camisa para que elas fossem primeiro._

__Meninas, vão logo antes que esses mongolóides comam tudo!_Pisei sobre o azulado que gritava dizendo "Como ousa fazer isso com o incrível Black Star?"._

__Valeu Kid..._Disse Maka ao lado de Tsubaki rindo pegando os pratos se servindo, depois que vi Liz e Patty ficarem na fila soltei os dois indivíduos que não estavam muito contentes._

_É inteligente, bonita, carismática, simétrica e cozinha maravilhosamente bem, eu sinceramente não tenho mais palavras._

Pensava ele a vendo pegar prato por prato espalhado na casa, ela não era obcecada por arrumação, mas queria ajeitar ao menos um pouco. Kid esperou as meninas da mesa terminarem de comer para ajudar a colocar tudo na pia. Ele ia procurando onde era a gaveta que ela tinha colocado o avental e pegando ele novamente, mas foi barrado por ela que tomou da sua mão.

_Não, não..._Jogou sobre o parceiro na sala que se assustou._...A louça é sua!

_Espera um pouco, eu to cheio demais..._Pos a mão na barriga que estava um pouco avantajada como a de Black Star que não agüentaria mais nem um copo de água.

_Nem me fale, eu to explodindo!_Disse o garoto de cabelo azul, Kid voltou para a cadeira dando um guardanapo para Patty que estava com o rosto sujo, Maka sentou novamente no sofá.

_Não é bom estarmos todos reunidos e nos divertindo em paz, sem que nada esteja acontecendo._Falou Tsubaki docemente tendo a atenção de todos concordando.

_É só que não pode continuar assim, se não como é que eu vou brilhar? É melhor...

_Alguém aqui já terminou o relatório que foi passado na aula?_Perguntou Liz interrompendo mais uma das falas desnecessárias do menino egocêntrico.

_Eu já!_Respondeu Maka prontamente.

_Eu também!_Replicou Tsubaki.

_Evidente que o meu já esteja pronto!_Kid concluiu.

_Oh, Maka você me ajuda a fazer o meu? Ainda não terminei...

_Não vai terminar nunca se não começar..._Murmurou Kid indiferente.

_É por isso que não peço sua ajuda! Além de encher a paciência, sempre vem com um monte de livros pra mim ler!_Disse revoltada.

_Como espera fazer sem ler?_Questionou a menina de maria chiquinhas rindo dos dois.

_Eu...

_Ela quer copiar ou encontrar um pronto..._Respondeu o jovem shinigami interrompendo ela.

_Você é um chato!_Ele virou o rosto sem dar importância.

_Eu te ajudo Liz, se quiser você fica aqui até mais tarde pra gente fazer!_Revidou Maka sorrindo amigavelmente.

_Prefiro lá em casa, venha conosco!_Chamou ela emocionada pela menina se oferecer pra ajudar.

Ao final do dia Maka estava na mansão da morte sentada em uma mesa larga enquanto Liz fazia as unhas, já era a décima vez que disse querer um descanso. Tinham escrito menos de cinco linhas, agora sim ela entendia o por que de Kid não á ajudar.

_Liz, melhor voltarmos a estudar..._Murmurou vendo ela pintar despreocupada.

_Calma, vamos aproveitar um pouco o tempo...

_Estamos fazendo isso a meia hora, desse jeito você não vai terminar.

_Você é apressada igualzinho ao Kid..._Disse sem olhar a jovem._..."Liz presta atenção, Liz não é hora pra descançar, Liz se não começar não vai terminar!"_Imitou o mestre.

_Certo, não vou insistir..._ "Se o próprio parceiro desistiu, quem sou eu pra contradizer" pensou sorrindo._...Onde eu posso beber água?

_Terceira porta á esquerda!_Apontou para o corredor. Maka andou por aquela mansão curiosa, era tudo tão organizado, tão bem arrumado, que nesse momento viu que a simetria podia realmente ser algo a se admirar. Tão diferente do seu humilde apartamento que estava sempre bagunçado graças ao albino que não sabia colocar as coisas em seu devido lugar.

Chegou á uma cozinha enorme e também muito bem arrumada, apesar de um pouco esquisito, por ter tudo que tinha de um lado ter no outro. Foi no armário pegou um copo e buscou água dentro de uma das geladeiras. Quando ainda tomava água ouviu os passos de alguém se aproximando e logo avistou Death the Kid aparecer na porta com um livro na mão.

_Se cansou é?_Disse a ela brincando, ele já tinha passado pelo desastre de tentar ensinar a parceira.

_Nem tanto, eu vejo como uma revisão!_Respondeu sorrindo, ele foi até outra geladeira pegou uma jarra idêntica a dela e despejou sobre outro copo o mesmo tanto que ela e tomou fazendo ela rir._Você não existe Kid-kun!_Brincou dando um leve tapa em seu ombro.

_Tudo tem que está absolutamente perfeito!_Revidou orgulhoso.

_Tenho que admitir que é aconchegante estar tudo arrumado assim, mas você exagera..._Ele sorriu de lado.

_Simetria é tudo!

_Não, tem coisas que são mais importantes que a simetria...

_Como o que?_Apoiou se na pia ao lado dela a fintando atencioso deixando um pouco corada e sem que ela percebesse que ele também estava um pouco.

_Humm...Acho que...

_Maka você achou a cozinha..._Liz apareceu repentinamente na porta agora sem jeito_...Ops interrompe algo?

_Hehe não, estávamos só trocando algumas palavras..._Revidou sem jeito pegando a jarra e guardando novamente._Vamos continuar o estudo?

_Ah! Claro! Espera só eu terminar a outra mão!_Correu de volta para a mesa deixando os dois novamente ali, eles se entreolharam rindo dela.

_Você conseguiu falar com seu pai sobre aquele assunto?_Perguntou puxando assunto.

_Ainda não, parece que ele anda um pouco ocupado, tem a festa na quinta e ouvi boatos de que Sid sumiu!_Contou meio preocupado._...Vou ver se consigo um tempo amanhã...

_Humm...As vezes tenho a impressão que estão escondendo algo da gente..._Murmurou no mesmo tom que ele.

_É...Eu também...

No dia seguinte seguiram para a sala de aula, de fato Liz ainda não tinha terminado e ao ver o relatório de Black Star sentiu aliviada por que não tinha mais do que uma palavra, não levaria zero sozinha. Dessa vez Maka foi quem fez questão de se sentar ao lado do jovem shinigami que lia um livro, mas seu parceiro pareceu não estar gostando dessa aproximação nos últimos dias e vê-la animada conversando com o Kid o fez sentir uma ponta de ciúmes, não estava apto para aceitar essa amizade tão próxima. Só que ao ver os dois se falando naquele momento teve a péssima impressão de que fosse um pouco além de amizade que estivesse surgindo, entretanto se recusou a continuar pensando naquilo, pois seria o mesmo que pensar que sua parceira era atraente e isso ele não achava. Só que para os dois não era mais do que algo inocente, queria dizer algo o fato de um admirar a companhia do outro?

* * *

><p><strong>Até o proximo e muito obrigada ao reviews!<strong>

**Bjusss!**


	4. Fatos que nunca mudam

**Seii demorei, mas to lotada de trabalho, mas ai está babys!**  
><strong>Boa leitura e desculpem os erros.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 <strong>

**Fatos que nunca mudam**

**.:Maka POV:.**

Não sei por que pareço estar confiante assim, um sentimento que posso ir a uma festa sem que algo trágico ou infeliz aconteça tirando totalmente a sensação de alegria que geralmente contagia esses ambientes. Recordo-me no último que fui junto com Soul , Black Star e Tsubaki, não era um festejo de grande escala, estava mais pra um comemoração simples, mas meu velho amigo retardado de infância com seu ar superior conseguiu fazer com que o dono da festa nos expulsasse. Pra falar a verdade isso não tem muito tempo, sem contar os bailes da escola estragados pelo meu pai...Só de pensar nisso me desanimo até de arrumar na frente do espelho, como se estivesse me arrumando pra ir a mais uma celebração que não vai terminar bem. Soul bateu na porta pela quinta vez falando algo sobre eu me ajeitar mais rápido se não chegaríamos atrasados.

E de repente essa confiança esquisita volta a todo vapor, uma vontade que me dizia que dessa vez as coisas seriam diferentes, respirei fundo de novo e me aprontei dessa vez com um sorriso, papai provavelmente não perderia a chance de estragar a noite, mas quer saber? Vou ignorar isso e tentar relaxar um pouco, tenho precisado disso ultimamente. Por esse motivo vesti algo mais descontraído e menos formal e certinho, um vestido pouco acima dos joelhos de cor vinho e babados em um tecido mais fino em uma cor mais clara do roxo. Antes que Soul desse a oitava batida na porta do meu quarto abri com um sorriso singelo tentando esconder esse entusiasmo que parecia querer transpor de qualquer maneira, mas soube como controla-lo, pelo visto não o suficiente para Soul não perceber.

_Tá com cara de quem viu passarinho verde._Comentou ele com seu costumeiro tom zombador.

_Estou com cara de quem vai finalmente ter uma folga, isso sim!_Analisei ele todo emplumado de terno, não muito feliz com isso aposto, Soul não é do tipo que gosta de vestir roupas formais, na verdade ele é do tipo que veste o que acredita ser maneiro e duvido muito que o terno seja uma delas._Olha só pra você! Até parece gente!_Ele fingiu um sorriso e acenou para irmos de uma vez.

Durante o caminho me forcei a pensar sobre alguns assuntos, e enquanto trocávamos nenhuma palavra entre vários relances de silêncio, cogitei que em um lugar tranqüilo como a festa também pudesse ser um momento para que eu mostrasse que estava mais apta a ouvir os problemas de meu parceiro, por mais esquisito que fosse. Pensei em uma estratégia para isso, tentar ser menos séria poderia ajudar e depois de um longo suspiro criando coragem para parecer mais agradável corri tomando a frente quando estávamos já na entrada da Shibusen. Espreguicei esticando meus braços para trás mirei meu parceiro sorrindo.

_É melhor nos apressarmos ou a festa vai começar!_Falei no fundo realmente animada, com as mãos no bolso ele me olhou não muito interessando em qualquer coisa lá dentro.

_Foi você quem demorou se arrumar._Revidou desanimado.

_Soul vou comer até explodir._Disse uma voz aproximando da gente, pela voz logo sabia que era Black Star como sempre bem mal arrumado. E eu achando que ficando com Tsubaki ele tomaria jeito...Malcriado. Ao contrário dele lá estava sua parceira elegante com um vestido justo em uma cor verde bem clarinha, ela não precisa de muita força para parecer bonita como a Blair...Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual eu não gosto muito dessas cerimônias, as vezes me sinto um patinho feio no meio de garotas como elas. Tsubaki sorriu para mim e ficou do meu lado para entrarmos.

_Bem Vindos!_Gritou uma voz infantil de longe, era o trio nada simétrico. Segurei fortimente o riso, por quê? Eu tinha pena das Thompson lá estavam elas em uma festa e tenho completa certeza de que Kid-kun as fez usar roupas que mais pareciam de ginástica. Enquanto ele estava todo de branco...Porém não com uma expressão feliz como a das meninas.

**.:Maka POV:.**

_Veja só como eles estão vestidos!_Falou a mais alta simpaticamente para os demais, entretanto Maka parecia mais atenta ao olhar perdido do jovem shinigami.

_O que foi Kid-kun? Você parece meio deprimido._Perguntou de forma terna ao garoto que no mesmo momento em que voltou a si e a viu, sorriu sem jeito para ela.

_Oh... Sinto muito._Disse recuperando um tom mais alegre, evitando olhar para Black Star pela segunda vez que não estava nada apropriado na sua opinião._Em todo caso eu agradeço por virem! Está noite estamos comemorando a criação da Shibusen!_Acompanhou-os até dentro do salão sem alterar sua postura. _Entrem! Meu pai deve iniciar seu discurso a qualquer momento!_Disse erguendo a mão de forma cortês enquanto eles iam para o centro do salão, no entanto, Maka continuou mirando o filho do anfitrião de onde estava, notando que ao se distanciarem ele voltou a parecer abatido.

Depois de um curto período Shinigami-sama foi para a parte mais alta do salão ao lado do Spirit e Death the kid, pronto para fazer seu discurso sobre a celebração.

_Saudação! Como vai vocês? Obrigado por virem!_Iniciou ele com seu tom de voz engraçado, todos ali bateram palmas contentes com a presença dele._Bom acho que já terminarei o meu discurso por aqui.

_Isso foi um discurso?_Cochichou o albino no ouvido da parceira que riu disfarçadamente, sem perceber a menina voltou seu olhar novamente para o Kid que não acreditou no que o pai tinha feito. Ele fingiu tossir tomando uma postura formal novamente.

_Permitam-me continuar! Eu gostaria de agradecer por virem á festa de comemoração da criação da Shibusen! Pode parecer arrogância, mas, eu, o filho de Shinigami-sama, Death the Kid, gostaria de estender meus agradecimentos._Falou querendo fazer o mais perfeito possível._A Shibusen nos proporcionou a segurança...

_Sou eu! O incrível, único e verdadeiro! Black Star está aqui!_Clamou o garoto dependurado em uma das cortinas se remexendo infantilmente interrompendo o discurso.

_Quer dizer, tudo..._Tentou continuar ignorando o meliante.

_Lembrem-se EU sou o único que deve ser chamado de "incrível"!_Gritou o menino de cabelo azul novamente entusiasmado com as próprias palavras.

_Bem...Voltando..._Continuou Kid se segurando ao máximo, mas já bem irritado, mas a gargalhada escandalosa do outro foi a gota d'água, tirou ele lá de cima iniciando uma briga._Você me enoja!

_O que você está fazendo? Como ousa atrapalhar o meu discurso?_Disse Black Star lutando com o filho do shinigami em pleno palco.

_É você quem está interrompendo! Tolo! Idiota! Eu queria fazer um discurso perfeito!_Antes do o egocêntrico pudesse responder qualquer coisa Death the Kid já tinha se jogando para um canto dali isolado._É inútil! Eu deveria morrer..._Murmurou ele depressivo.

Maka aproveitou que as Thompson estavam distantes e miravam o artesão de longe para chegar perto delas, mas preocupada do que curiosa.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?_Questionou a mais nova em um sussurro.

_É uma boa pergunta, está assim desde antes de ontem..._Cochichou a outra de volta ao lado da irmã que ainda ria o mestre depressivo. Shinigami-sama tomou a frente ignorando o que acontecera para falar novamente.

_Certo, pessoal, há um buffet e uma banda para que se divirtam, portanto, dancem!_Disse acenando para a banda dar inicio a uma música animada. Maka continuou perto do trio enquanto seu parceiro preferia ficar próximo ao seu amigo Black Star que foi direto para a mesa de comidas.

_Resolveu seu problema com ele?_Perguntou Lizz vendo o albino se distanciar um pouco da festa.

_Hun?..._A artesã voltou seu olhar para onde o parceiro se dirigia e sem muito interesse respondeu._...Ainda não, estou procurando um momento que ajude mais..._Murmurou sorrindo para o jovem shinigami que se aproximava.

_Ahh posso participar da discussão?_Revidou o sorriso cortês._Qual é o assunto?

_Sincronia!_Disse Maka pegando a taça de suco que ele trouxera.

_Ohhh "Alguns acreditam que pode haver sincronia sem conhecer, mas como ter e criar um elo com um desconhecido?"_Falou em forma poética, suas parceiras o miraram estranhando o que dissera enquanto a menina parecia encantada.

_ "As regras do jogo"!_Replicou ela entusiasmada.

_O que isso tem haver?_Questionou a mais alta boiando no assunto.

_Foi escrito por Howard Triston, dizem que ele fazia ressonância perfeita!_Explicou ela o vendo afirmar com a cabeça.

_E foi um dos alunos do meu pai!

_Nada disso! Sem contos de livros essa noite!_Interrompeu ficando no meio dos dois._Maka-chan seu momento apropriado já chegou, não vai encontrar melhor que esse!_Apontou para o Soul que estava recostado no parapeito longe dali.

_Apropriado pra que?_Perguntou o garoto de três listras brancas no cabelo confuso, Lizz puxou o braço da irmã e o do parceiro.

_Vamos dançar nós três!_ "eu vou me arrepender disso depois" Cogitou a mais alta envergonhada pelo que vinha a seguir.

_Ótima idéia! _Agora ele puxava as duas para o centro do salão e disse as regras._Lembrem-se suas pernas devem estar a 60 graus! O alinhamento deve ser perfeito!_Ordenou iniciando a dança nem um pouco convencionou, Maka não compreendeu nada e ficou rindo de longe.

Aceitando o conselho da mais velha foi até uma mesa pegando o que imaginava que o parceiro gostava e indo até onde ele estava. O ouviu murmurar algo para si e depois de um longo suspiro se aproximou o suficiente para que ele percebesse sua presença.

_Soul...

_Ah...Maka?_Disse sem muito interesse.

_Não quer comer nada?_Perguntou normalmente se encostando no parapeito também .

_Eu detesto filas, e prefiro comer sentado._Respondeu mexendo o copo de suco mirando o nada.

_Que pena...Está delicioso.

_Então me dê seu prato.

_De jeito nenhum.

_Egoísta!_E por ai terminava se o assunto, sempre fora assim, às vezes até mesmo a menina pensava o quão pratico estava sendo toda essa relação entre arma e mestre. As diferenças faziam os assuntos se diminuírem e os poucos que tinham se encurtarem diante o modo distinto que raciocinavam. Depois de recordar o que Medusa-sensei havia dito respirou fundo novamente revitalizando a coragem imaginando que embromar pra chegar na questão talvez desse certo.

_Escuta Soul, você está preocupado com alguma coisa?_Perguntou indo até o parapeito como quem não quer nada.

_Da onde tirou isso?_Revidou neutro, não estava dando certo, nesse ritmo a conversa não passaria dali.

_Se quiser conversar, eu estarei aqui!_Forçou um sorriso amarelo tendo a mesma expressão neutra lhe sendo devolvida.

_Agora não._Respondeu prontamente irritando a artesã que já estava ficando sem argumentos._...O que foi?_Notou a velha expressão impaciente que a menina tinha.

_Ei, por que você não confia em mim apesar de ser sua parceira?_O albino gargalhou um pouco antes de responder.

_É um pouco tarde pra pensar nisso!_A menina de maria chiquinhas foi até o parceiro já cansada daquilo.

_Droga eu só estou preocupada com você..._Deu leves golpes nele, porém uma imagem de dentro do salão lhe chamou atenção. Lá estava seu mais novo amigo com a mesma expressão deprimida de antes dessa vez indo pra fora da festa, ia até as Thompson, só que as duas estavam mais interessadas em ver Black Star se engasgar com o monte de comida.

Nesse instante a jovem pensou "Eu vou conversar com quem quer falar" , deixou o pratinho no parapeito e depois de uma rápida despedida se distanciou do albino que não entendeu nada. Quando finalmente percebeu á quem ela estava seguindo o rapaz sentiu um nó na garganta, lá estava ela novamente se aproximando do filho do Shinigami, na verdade a sensação que o albino sentia era de confusão e preocupação, do nada ela simplesmente criou um vinculo afetivo com o garoto ceifador.

Motivos novos se firmaram na mente da menina, seu foco mudará, sua preocupação também. Sem preceitos ela seguiu o garoto de listras brancas em volta meio cabelo, ele estava todo de branco, mas Maka via a alma dele inquieta em pensamento que infelizmente ela não podia ver tão claramente quanto a aura do rapaz. Quando ele finalmente parou um pouco distante em um ambiente bem parecido com o lugar em que Soul estava e se ajeitou sobre o parapeito vendo as luzes da cidade a menina de maria-chiquinhas pensou rápido em algo descontraído para poder dizer.

-Admirando seu reino'?_Brincou aproximando do garoto que se virou espantado, estava tão distraído que se quer sentiu a presença dela.

-Oh essa é a primeira vez que alguém usa esse termo comigo... "Seu reino"_Repetiu sorrindo carismático.

-O que faz aqui sozinho?_Foi direto ao assunto quando notou que o menino havia voltado a sorrir por conveniência.

-Eu? Nada, só vim tomar um ar._Replicou prontamente engolindo seco.

-Está subjugando meus poderes de observação?_Ela fez uma curta pausa suspirando._Não estou fazendo comparações, mas digamos que está falando com uma perita em ações por conveniência._Comentou dando uma breve virada olhando de relance seu parceiro ao longe e logo se apoiou no parapeito junto a ele, Kid a mirou de lado compreendendo o que ela queria dizer.

-É complicado..._Disse se colocando de lado avistando todos ali dançando, a menina de maria-chiquinhas fixou seus olhos nele esperando que ele ainda sim explicasse._Você sabe que algo está preste a acontecer, você sabe o que essa coisa busca, você sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde vai estar indo onde você espera que vão...Mas não consegue mover um palmo pra evitar isso._Falou deprimido.

-E quando você é considerado criança isso só se intensifica, não é?_Comentou ela com a expressão serena._As vezes eu sinto que ninguém aqui parece nos dar o devido valor, não confiam na gente pra contar sobre a situação ou sei lá, pode ser imaginação, mas não é surpresa que no final temos que descobrir por nos mesmo._O garoto virou se para ela sorrindo de lado.

-De fato seus poderes de observação são bem aguçados!_Fechou rapidamente o sorriso um pouco sem graça._Mas eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa..._Murmurou um tanto depressivo, apesar de soar assustadoramente por afinal de contas se tratar de alguma coisa de nível alto para o filho do shinigami não conseguir, ainda sim ela não queria pensa em problemas.

-Numa festa como essas junto a uma lua tão sorridente? Seria um desperdiço..._Murmurou fitando a cidade, estava sendo indireta, mas o jovem shinigami compreendeu.

-É verdade, ficar cogitando essas coisas não fará muita diferença..._Murmurou de volta, estava ficando esquisito, o clima mudara drasticamente de um momento de assistência da parte dela para um clima mais terno e com a música lenta ao fundo podia até mesmo soar romântico. Não era só fato de se entenderam bem, havia algo mais, uma conexão que ainda não entendiam bem o que significava. De repente estavam engolindo seco um ao lago do outro recostados no parapeito sem realmente mirar a paisagem, estavam meio amedrontados de fitar o que estava ao lado.

Maka sentiu medo pela possibilidade do garoto vestido de branco ver suas ondas se desalinharem formando um rubor em emanado por sua alma, mas era estranho não sentir essa situação desconfortável, era...Curioso. Mirou o rapaz com o canto do olho tendo a mesma surpresa de ser analisada do mesmo modo falho inconspícuo que ele a fitava. Pensou em um assunto rápido para acabar com aquele silencio.

-Então..._Falou se virando de uma vez por todas para ele que deu a mesma girada atencioso._...Você sempre obriga as meninas a se vestir daquela maneira quando sai com você, por que sinceramente Kid-kun, isso é cruel!_Disse em um tom brincalhão, ele a fitou sério.

-Estava sendo as únicas roupas que as deixavam parcialmente simétricas, com as outras de baile ou deixava Patty visualmente baixa ou deixava Liz visualmente desproporcional para a vestimenta, tinha que ser essa!_Ela gargalhou da sua explicação.

-Mas Kid-kun isso é uma festa, como elas podem se divertir desse jeito? Ainda mais iguais?_Ele sorriu de lado.

-Elas não gostam, acredite em mim o estilo de festas que essas duas preferem ir não tem nada haver com isso aqui, nem queriam vir pra falar a verdade, então quanto a isso não se importe!

-E você gosta?_Ele penso por um tempo.

-Não sei se é correto dizer que sim, cresci e conheci somente estes estilos..._Maka se aproximou um pouco sorrindo.

-Sei como é, os "nerds" nunca são convidados pras coisas divertidas! !_Disse sem se importar, ele se aproximou mais até o pé do ouvido dela como em um segredo

-Mas a parte boa da historia e que no futuro 'nós' é quem vamos bancar as festas divertidas!..._Falou descontraído deixando a risada da menina o contagiar, ao seu ver ele tinha um bom ponto de vista. Nesse momento uma musica mais melosa começou a tocar no salão._ E se me permiti dizer o que deixa uma festa divertida é a companhia..._ Não era a tão comum e culta música que antes tocava, agora se tratava de uma mais lenta, e mirando o menino risonho ao seu lado lhe fitando de uma maneira curiosa e agradável para si, Maka sentiu novamente aquela confiança voltar, uma confiança que dizia que não faria nada errado ou que não era uma pessoa tão boba assim.

-Então...Será que estou simétrica suficiente para ter uma dança com você?_Ele sorriu mais largo olhando para baixo sem jeito, mas respirou fundo segurando a mão da menina que não conseguiu segurar o rubor.

-Vai ter que tirar essa pulseira antes!_Fingiu ser sério a fazendo rir, ela puxou a mão rapidamente tirando a pulseira, sem acreditar bem que ele tinha reparado naquilo e quando foi colocá-la sobre o parapeito ouviu o elogio sussurrado por ele._Simetria perfeita!_Ela girou o rosto um pouco espantada encontrando o jovem shinigami lhe oferecendo a mão lhe lançando o mais terno dos olhares. Engoliu seco, segurando com delicadeza, ele era um cavalheiro, mas ela não estava acostumada com isso. Sempre ouvia apelidos maldosos de seu amigo de infância e na maioria das vezes as ofensas de seu parceiro...Por que logo o filho do shinigami a veria de outra forma.

Passos lentos, toques suaves e olhares indecifráveis, era assim que a dance começara, por algum motivo eles sorriam de sabe se lá o que era, talvez pela paz finalmente ou pela felicidade. Death the Kid a guiava em um compasso simétrico, e ela o seguia, não se importava, era até aconchegantes quando ele passava os braços por volta de si deixando sua posição mais simétrica possível. As vezes fazia careta quando ele mesmo errava, mas logo se recompunha, era provável que nunca tenha chegado tão perto de uma pessoa como agora.

-Queria ter essa harmonia com meu parceiro..._Mencionou ela em um tom baixo depois de um longo silêncio entre eles, Kid levantou uma das sobrancelhas confuso.

-Como assim?

-Humm.._Ela abaixou o rosto um pouco vergonhosa com o que diria._...Queria me entender com ele com a mesma facilidade que me entendo com você..._Ele sorriu um pouco de lado.

-Dai eu ficaria sobrando, não ia gostar disso..._Comentou sincero.

-Hehe não foi bem nesse sentido que eu quis dizer...É que é fácil confiar em você, mas meu parceiro é do tipo que prefere esconder as coisas..._Kid suspirou não era muito chegado na arma dela mesmo desde que ele cortou uma mexa do cabelo dele.

-Gostaria de saber o meu segredo pra ficar sempre estável com as meninas?_Perguntou retoricamente encarando aquelas esmeraldas tão reluzentes._Ignore os defeitos e procure só ver as qualidades,, Patty não é muito esperta, mas é obediente e bem corajosa, Liz é preguiçosa, mas compreende as pessoas com facilidade e é bem sentimental, eu não me importo com diferenças, mas admiro as qualidades, é por isso que somos sempre estáveis mesmo brigando o tempo todo._Disse calmamente enquanto guiava a menina de maria-chiquinhas que segurava em seu ombro atenta ao que dizia._Além disso tente entender as situações, você é bem inteligente se prestar atenção vai e compreender que a atitude dele pode ter mais haver com preocupação do que com falta de confiança na parceira..._Depois de uma curta pausa dando uma leve girada conforme a musica._...Até por que quem saiu ganhando foi ele, não você!_Ela sorriu largo sem mais medo de esconder o rubor em seu rosto vendo o dele se formar.

-Sabe as pessoas sempre dizem que você não é uma pessoa agradável de se conviver, cheguei a conclusão de que elas não sabem do que dizem..._Disse com a voz suave, depois disso não foi mais preciso palavras os olhares demonstravam mais sinceridade do que a boca.

Eles não chegaram a ouvir quando a música mudará o ritmo, estava tão bom estar com alguém que podia compartilhar mais do que conversas inteligentes, porém também sorrisos, olhares e no fundo um sentimento sutil se formando em meio a uma amor camuflado de amizade sincera. Mas a aproximação que acabavam puxando um ao outro pra perto ia tirando esse disfarce aos pouco, logo estariam tão próximos que algo este mesmo sentimento se demonstraria em forma de um simples toque.

-STEIN! Depressa, saiam todos daqui imediatamente!_Gritou uma voz lá de dentro do salão.

-É a voz do Sid-sensei?_Questionou ela tendo a confirmação do garoto enlaçado a si, correram rapidamente até o salão avistando o zumbi machucado na entrada. Foram até ele saber o que realmente estava acontecendo.

-Você está bem?_Perguntou Stein se aproximando dele.

-Acho que sim, baixei a guarda e fui pego! Antes da explosão, eu submergi, mas ainda estou machucado!_Explicou ele._ Eles estavam a espera em que o Shinigami-sama saísse do espelho e todos da shibusen estivessem reunidos!_Stein girou o corpo para o meio do salão.

-Medusa!_Gritou ele, imaginando o que viria a seguir. Quando a magia começou a ser feita, Sid fez a ressonância das almas com sua arma antes que fossem todos totalmente aprisionados .

-Se pudermos salva-los..._Dizendo isso formou se caixões para aqueles próximos ao zumbi permitindo que um determinado grupo os deixando cair sobre um corredor que encontrava se fora do alcance da magia que trancara os demais.

Pelas contagens das almas de bruxas ao redor Kid teve a certeza de que a batalha a seguir não seria uma coisa fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Até o proximo!<strong>  
><strong>Bjus<strong>


End file.
